Resurrección
by lost-saiyan-princess
Summary: Un enemigo ha arrasado con todo. Tres sobrevivientes saiyajins y la desaparición de las esferas fuerzan un nuevo comienzo... ¿podrán unos extraños sueños devolver la esperanza? Cap. 7. Aparece Vegeta!  Prox. cap. 8
1. Escape

**Hola a todos! Éste es mi primer fic, titulado: **_**"Resurrección".**_**Espero que lo disfruten y dejen sus reviews, si no, bueno... igualmente la voy a terminar. Esta historia es un universo alternativo que se ubicaría antes de que Goku se fuera entrenar con Uub. Las edades de los personajes son:**

**Bra: 6 - Trunks: 19**

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes de DB pertenecen a Akira Toriyama y demás, no tengo intención de apropiarme de ellos. FIN.

-.-.-.- **Escape**-.-.-.-

Era una fría y oscura noche de otoño, las sombras cubrían cada rincón existente como un gran manto negro tendido sobre la superficie del suelo, tan opaco y absorbente que ni siquiera la enorme y majestuosa luna llena podía luchar contra él para hacer notar su presencia.

Las estrellas que antes adornaban el cielo nocturno y creaban románticos ambientes, eran ahora tan insignificantes como granos de arena, que parecían desvanecerse con un soplido en cuanto uno las miraba buscando su hermosa luz. El terrorífico escenario se había completado abruptamente y casi sin notificación por un gran silencio... desde hacía unos momentos no se podía oír nada, todo sonido era absorbido por la negrura de la noche.

A pesar del escalofriante entorno, una figura humana se movía rápidamente a través del descolorido bosque, atravesándolo sin vacilación y dejando un débil rastro de ramas quebradas a su paso. El joven de 19 años de edad corría a una velocidad extraordinaria, haciendo que su cabello lavanda se alborotara al ritmo de sus movimientos. Corría sin saber a dónde, tajando con su presencia la oscuridad absoluta y tratando de controlar su ira y tristeza, pidiéndole perdón mentalmente a aquellos que había dejado atrás apenas unos minutos antes.

Sus ropas estaban desgarradas; su sudadera negra quemada y llena de orificios dejaba a la vista parte de sus brazos y sus perfectos pectorales, que lograban dibujarse delicadamente sobre la superficie de la camiseta blanca pegada a su musculoso torso; el pantalón deportivo gris se encontraba en un estado deplorable, y en sus pies tenía puestas las botas negras y marrones habituales de C.C... No llevaba ningún tipo de equipaje, su partida había sido apresurada e inesperada, no dejando tiempo para pensar siquiera en llevar algo consigo.

En sus brazos sostenía con firmeza la razón de su escape, el motivo que lo había obligado a huir y dejarlo todo sin aparentar importarle, aunque él se atormentara una y otra vez, seguro de que sus acciones jamás serían motivo de indulgencia.

Suspirando dirigió la vista hacia abajo y miró con atención a la pequeña niña que descansaba inconsciente sobre su pecho: sus ojos estaban cerrados y relajados en una expresión serena; de su pequeña boca nacía un delgado hilo de sangre seca que recorría un corto y serpenteante camino que culminaba en su barbilla; el cabello azul estaba atado en una cola de caballo casi en su totalidad desarmada, con largos mechones sueltos cubriendo su rostro. Vestía un pijama rosa holgado con largas mangas y un pantalón del mismo tono que cubría hasta la mitad de sus pies descalzos, ennegrecidos de tierra y suciedad.

Sus manos estaban apoyadas sobre el pecho del joven a la altura del corazón, aferrándose a él con sus diminutos puños que, involuntariamente, pedían protección.

Él la observaba en silencio, casi rogándole que despertara y le diera fuerzas para seguir adelante, pues ya estaba comenzando a detenerse y la idea de rendirse lo seducía con facilidad... su cansancio era extremo... quería dejarse tentar.

Pero fue entonces que esos pequeños labios temblantes permitieron escapar una voz dulce y quebrada, que con inmensa dificultad logró pronunciar la única palabra que tenía atravesada en su garganta:

-... papá...- susurró la niña dolorosamente intentado despertar... pero no lo logró, y el vacío la succionó de nuevo.

Él se detuvo por completo y volvió a mirarla por unos segundos, tratando de ahuyentar sus propias inquietudes. Luego la estrechó hacia sí en un fuerte abrazo.

- Estaremos bien... sólo confía en mí – le dijo mientras empezaba nuevamente a correr.

Varios minutos después se detuvo jadeando y decidió que debía parar si quería seguir con vida, estaba exhausto.

'Estoy lo suficientemente lejos' pensó 'Ya casi no puedo sentir sus presencias... '. Se obligó a cortar el pensamiento.

Sus puños se cerraron tratando de controlar la ola de sentimientos que lo hundían y trataban de ahogarlo, acercándose sigilosamente a jugar con su cordura como si ésta fuera indestructible, tomándola y lanzándola lejos de él... En estos momentos su mente era tan frágil como un trozo de fino cristal, listo para romperse ante el más mínimo contacto, explotando en mil pedazos... y ya estaba cayendo en picada al suelo.

Sacudió su cabeza intentando despejarse, logrando volver a la realidad.

Comenzó a buscar en los alrededores un lugar donde recostar a la niña, moviendo sus ojos de un lado al otro intentando poder ver algo en ese ambiente monocromático. Cuando pudo divisar por fin una gran roca, se acercó y comprobó que no era muy alta y poseía una superficie lisa:

– "Es perfecta" - se dijo a sí mismo.

Así que luego de limpiar las hierbas e insectos que se encontraban allí, acostó a la pequeña sobre ella. Inclinándose con cuidado acarició suavemente con la mano izquierda sus mejillas y su frente, quitando los cabellos azules que se colaban en su rostro.

Al verla temblar a causa del frío, se quitó su sudadera y la tapó con él, maldiciéndose interiormente por no haber pensado en llevar otra cosa, y esperando que aquel pedazo de tela fuera suficiente para mantenerla caliente por un tiempo.

Se alejó caminando y comenzó a buscar leña para iniciar una fogata, aunque eso tendría que esperar... debía soportar la helada noche sin dar rastros de su existencia: se estaba ocultando. No debía utilizar ni siquiera un poco de su energía, no podía permitir ser descubierto, tenía que cumplir con la misión que se le había encomendado, y el fracaso no era un final aceptable...

_-.-.-.- Flashback -.-.-.-_

_Un joven malherido atravesaba el cielo nocturno, iluminándolo con una extraña luz dorada que parecía morir detrás de él... volaba frenéticamente dirigiéndose a donde sentía varios ki poderosos, algunos familiares y otros malignos. Su corazón latía velozmente aún bombeando la adrenalina producida en la batalla que momentos atrás había logrado ganar por lo que él llamó un "golpe de suerte"._

_Ya estaba muy cerca de su destino cuando su cuerpo se paralizó ante una horrible revelación: el lugar donde alguna vez se encontraba la Corporación Cápsula, su casa y la de los suyos, era ahora una gran pila de escombros ardientes que se esparcían deprisa por toda el área circundante, al ritmo de fuertes y ensordecedoras explosiones._

_Trató de concentrarse para conseguir ayuda, y cuando detectó a lo lejos el ki de su mejor amigo, sin pensarlo dos veces se arrojó a su encuentro. Pero nunca logró llegar a él. _

_Apenas avanzó unos metros, una gran bola de energía lo interceptó y su cuerpo apenas pudo mantenerse en el aire luego del impacto. _

_- ¡AHHHH! - gritó hacia la nada enfadado y sosteniendo la cabeza en su mano - ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS FUE ESO? -_

_Superando el shock dio media vuelta y trató de identificar qué o quién era su enemigo, divisando una figura sombría parada entre el fuego y el caos._

'_Ya te tengo' mentalizó, y fue a enfrentarlo. _

_Al aterrizar sobre las ruinas de lo que él alguna vez había llamado hogar, sintió un nudo en el estómago... ¿Dónde estaba su familia?... Comenzó a respirar agitadamente y su pulso se aceleró de nuevo, pero su pensamiento se esfumó al recordar por qué estaba allí y trató de encontrar algún rastro que lo guiara a su objetivo._

_Entonces lo vio: un hombre de estatura media estaba parado a pocos metros de distancia._

_Con los brazos cruzados a la altura del pecho lo observaba con expresión severa y fría, una mirada que él conocía perfectamente y lo llenaba de orgullo y respeto. Su cabello era negro-amarronado y culminaba en largos y puntiagudos mechones sobre su cabeza, dándole algunos centímetros más de altura. Su traje de combate azul estaba rasgado, y sus botas y guantes blancos chamuscados por el fuego milagrosamente aún se encontraban en una sola pieza._

_El muchacho se detuvo frente a él e intentó no transmitirle sus inquietudes cuando miró directo a sus ojos, tratando de crear una barrera invisible entre esas pupilas penetrantes y las suyas, pero no fue lo suficientemente resistente... y falló._

"_¿Qué sucede padre?" preguntó con impaciencia y seguridad fingida a aquel misterioso sujeto._

"_Nos atacan, Trunks" respondió Vegeta secamente con un tono casi irónico, pero al ver que su hijo suspiraba aún insatisfecho, añadió: "Quieren las esferas del dragón"_

_Los ojos del joven se abrieron de golpe y sintió como un escalofrío bajaba por su espalda, él sabía que esto no podía ser bueno, las preguntas comenzaron a surgir en su mente y no pudo evitar dejarlas escapar:_

"_¿¡Quiénes son ellos?! ¡¿C...Cómo han sabido de ellas?! ¡¿Qué es lo que quieren?!" aulló perdiendo su postura y acercándose a su padre aún más._

"_No me interesa quiénes son y no tengo idea de cómo se enteraron, pero buscan lo mismo de siempre... esos malditos están arrasando con todo con tal de conseguirlas" respondió el príncipe mirando al cielo con una expresión de desprecio y repulsión, pero sin abandonar su pose ante la desesperación de su hijo._

_Miles de ideas cruzaban la cabeza de Trunks en milésimas de segundo, la voz de su padre se mezclaba con un mar de imágenes y especulaciones que lo empujaban a la pérdida de razón: su hogar destruido, cadáveres por todos lados, olor a sangre, las siete esferas, el cielo oscuro... shen-long... todo lo que este mundo era o lo que de él quedaba esfumándose..._

_Un recuerdo lo rescató y visualizó a su madre. La buscó con desesperación... no... su ki ya no estaba... comenzó a sudar en un estado iracundo, sus ojos cerrados llenos de odio.. no pudo más que gritar:_

"_Nosotros... ¡Nosotros debemos detenerlos papá! ¡No podemos permitir que continúen con esto! ¡Sentí el ki de Goten no muy lejos de aquí y sé que está luchando..." vaciló antes de continuar "...son realmente poderosos lo sé, uno de ellos me atacó cuando venía hacia aquí, pero... ¡Estoy seguro que si unimos nuestras fuerzas podremos-" _

_No terminó la frase, fue cortado por un golpe en su estómago que lo hizo caer de rodillas al suelo._

"_Tú no lucharás" interrumpió Vegeta. _

"_¿Q...Qué? ¡¿Pe..pero p..por qué?! – protestó Trunks aún arrodillado, sosteniendo su dolorido abdomen. "Debo hacerlo... ellos... mi madre-" pero nuevamente quedó la frase inconclusa._

"_¡ESCÚCHAME BIEN MOCOSO AQUÍ SOY YO QUIEN DA LAS ÓRDENES..." gritó su padre mientras lo agarraba del cabello y lo obligaba a pararse "...Y SI DIGO QUE NO PELEARÁS ES PORQUE NO LO HARÁS! ¡YO SOY TU PADRE Y DEBES OBEDECERME!". _

_El muchacho lo miró aún más desafiante, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando ¿es que acaso debía quedarse de brazos cruzados mientras su planeta era destruido? No, por supuesto que no. _

_Tomando fuerzas lanzó un golpe y quitó el brazo de su padre que aún lo sostenía en el aire, se reincorporó y justo cuando estaba por volar hacia el campo de batalla ignorando esas estúpidas órdenes, una idea cruzó su cabeza. _

_Al analizarla cuidadosamente su mirada se suavizó y trató de descifrar los pensamientos del hombre que estaba delante suyo, no era normal lo que estaba sucediendo... supo que tenía razón, él debía tener un plan. _

"_Padre" dijo finalmente "¿Qué es lo que quieres que haga?" _

_Sabía que si Vegeta se negaba a dejarlo luchar era porque algo más importante estaba en juego... No había otra explicación, nunca le impediría pelear si no fuera así. _

_El príncipe se dio vuelta y fue hacia una pila de escombros detrás de él, se agachó y tomó en sus brazos a una pequeña niña que yacía inconsciente sobre el suelo. _

_Se puso frente a su hijo y comenzó a hablar: _

"_No hay nadie más en este insignificante planeta que merezca ser asignado a ésta tarea" explicó, haciendo una pausa para contemplar a su hija profundamente dormida. Por un momento sintió que su mirada se ablandaba, pero no se lo permitió. "Eres el único al que puedo confiarle esto, sé que lo harás bien". _

_Trunks miró a su hermana y lanzó un grito apagado de sorpresa, sin entender aún lo que su padre le estaba pidiendo. _

"_Bra..." susurró._

"_Protégela con tu vida" continuó Vegeta. "Es la esperanza de toda la raza... críala como lo que es: una princesa", su voz era firme pero denotaba una pista de dolor y calló inmediatamente. _

_Trunks ignoró aquel sentimiento y asintió lentamente al comprobar lo que estaba por suceder, aunque le pareció bastante estúpida toda esa solemnidad. Tomó a Bra en sus propios brazos e intercambió las últimas palabras con su padre._

"_Lo haré, es una promesa". Alzó la mirada encontrando esos ojos helados una vez más, pero no se dejó engañar, él conocía el fuego que ardía detrás de esas pupilas glaciales, y sabía que esto no era fácil para él._

"_Lo sé" añadió éste último cruzando sus brazos a la altura del pecho, quitando la sonrisa orgullosa de su rostro que no duró siquiera un segundo. "¡Y ahora vete de una vez mocoso ya deja de perder el tiempo!" ladró con fingido enojo. _

_El chico le dedicó media sonrisa y contestó: "Lo mismo digo papá... lo mismo digo…". _

_Imitando el gesto, el príncipe observó por última vez aquella hermosa criatura que había logrado robarle el corazón. 'Sé que estarás bien, princesa' fue lo último que pensó. _

_Palmeó el hombro de su hijo y salió volando a aquella batalla de luces lejanas, en la cuál dejaría su vida. _

'_Nada de esto será en vano, lo juro' se dijo Trunks mientras comenzaba a correr lejos de todo, metiéndose en el denso y oscuro bosque... _

_-.-.-.- Fin Flashack -.-.-.-_

**Continuará... **

**Bueno! díganme qué les pareció, esto solamente está comenzando... ¡Saludos!**


	2. Sacrificio

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes de DB pertenecen a Akira Toriyama y demás, no tengo intención de apropiarme de ellos. FIN.

-.-.-.- **Sacrificio** -.-.-.-

El joven suspiró al recordarlo una vez más, se sentía totalmente impotente, inútil... Se suponía que él era un guerrero, que debía estar haciendo lo mismo que ellos, pero a la vez... comprendía perfectamente las razones de Vegeta, no podía despreciar su decisión.

Tuvo la sensación de deja-vu al recordar el sacrificio fallido que su padre había realizado para derrotar a Boo 11 años atrás, reviviendo en su memoria aquel momento en el que le decía que estaba orgulloso de él... y lo bien que se sintió escucharlo, por qué una vez que lo resucitaron no lo volvió a repetir..., no era necesario.

Y allí estaba ahora... lo estaba haciendo OTRA VEZ. De nuevo toda la cháchara de la despedida y la tristeza del adiós... pero aquí era diferente, esta vez sí iba a vencer.

La tarea que su padre le había encomendado era muy importante y era su forma de hacerle sentir que tenía su confianza y que lo amaba... siempre fue así con él, un puzzle que hay que armar de a poco con cada acción que realiza, sin muchas palabras de por medio.

En parte le parecía estúpido lo que le había dicho de su hermana siendo "la esperanza de la raza", pero era verdad: Bra era la última mujer saiyajin viva, lo que significaba la única fuente de reproducción propia de la especie... y por lo que lograba entender, Vegeta la veía como la madre de la próxima generación. En el caso de que él encontrara una compañera humana y esperara un hijo, no sería lo mismo, y menos aún cuando el primer nuevo saiyan podía gestarse en el vientre de alguien con sangre real en sus venas... qué idiota le parecían todas estas afirmaciones en un momento como éste¿Aún en el apocalipsis importaba la clase y la especie de alguien?... Se sentía tonto pensando esos argumentos.

Pero mas allá de eso, Trunks sabía que su padre deseaba proteger a Bra por el simple hecho de ser su hija, era obvio que la amaba más que a nada en el mundo... y si bien nunca lo decía, todos lo sabían. No podía culparlo, él sentía igual por ella, Bra sabía cómo ganar el corazón de todos.

Regresó a su escondite con la leña y la arrojó en el suelo, preparándola para realizar esa fogata en cuanto tuviera la oportunidad.

Estaba concentrado apilando las ramas y rodeándolas de rocas cuando sintió un enorme vacío en su interior, un malestar insoportable que lo obligó a darse la vuelta y observar la lejana tierra en el oscuro horizonte. Contempló la nada durante un segundo, curioso de lo que sucedía, y luego todo se lleno de luz: una gran explosión se expandió rápidamente dejando a la vista un enorme domo de energía destructiva que logró levantar el polvo del suelo aún a esa enorme distancia, alcanzando con su sonido ensordecedor cada rincón de la Tierra y sacudiendo todo a su paso.

El joven se mantuvo firmemente parado con una pierna delante de la otra y un brazo cubriendo sus ojos, protegiéndolos del resplandor enceguecedor, mientras la suave brisa se transformaba en un viento tan fuerte que casi logra tumbarlo, pero que se disipó antes de hacerlo.

Abriendo los ojos y viendo atenuarse el brillo trató de moverse, pero estaba demasiado sorprendido como para lograrlo, todo esto significaba una sola cosa: la pelea ya había terminado. Y con tal despliegue de poder sabía que no quedaría ningún guerrero vivo... ¿Acaso habían ganado?

Un sonido agudo lo despertó de su trance.

"PAPAAAA! NOO!" gritó la niña con desesperación con la vista fija en el horizonte, comenzando a correr hacia la luz.

Pasó al lado de un atónito e inmóvil Trunks como si este no existiera y siguió de largo, pero algo retuvo bruscamente su brazo y cayó al suelo de rodillas.

"¡¿Qué estás haciendo¡Tengo que ayudar a papá!" dijo con lágrimas en sus ojos. No obtuvo respuesta.

"¡Trunks me estás lastimando¡¿Qué no entiendes que papá está peleando¡DEJAME IR!" continuó ella luchando por zafarse, pero su hermano la sostenía firmemente. Más silencio.

"¡YA SUEL—TA—ME!" le demandó golpeando su brazo una y otra vez con todas sus fuerzas.

"Papá está muerto Bra" fue lo único que él pudo decirle con la vista fija en el vacío, mientras ella se retorcía para liberarse.

"¡No¡Eso es mentira¡Papá es el más fuerte del universo, no se puede morir¡Tú no quieres que vaya a ayudarlo¡Eres un malvado!" respondió ella mirándolo a los ojos.

"Lo siento, Bra..." susurró Trunks mientras se agachaba a su nivel y la soltaba suavemente, poniendo sus manos en sus diminutos hombros. "Él... él dio su vida por nosotros... su ki ya no está... ¿puedes notarlo verdad?", tragó su propio dolor, no quería quebrarse frente a ella.

La niña dejó de luchar y se quedó inmóvil por unos segundos, manteniendo sus ojos cerrados tratando de localizarlo; era algo muy difícil para ella porque no entrenaba muy a menudo, debía concentrarse... pero su mejor esfuerzo fue en vano, no había nada allí... él había desaparecido...

Sintió cálidas lágrimas rodar por sus mejillas y recordó la imagen de su padre unos días atrás, en su cumpleaños...

_-.-.-.- Flashback –.-.-.-_

_Era muy temprano en la mañana cuando Bra abandonó su cama y salió de su cuarto riendo y saltando. Hoy cumplía 6 años de edad y estaba MUY feliz. Bajó corriendo las escaleras y entró en la cocina con una gran sonrisa, pero no había nadie allí... claro que no¡eran las 5:30 de la madrugada! Suspiró decepcionada y decidió volver a su cuarto, pero era obvio que no podría dormir..._

_Iba rumbo a las escaleras cuando escuchó unos cuantos pasos a lo lejos, provenientes del oscuro y largo pasillo que llevaba al lado opuesto de la casa. Sintió un poco de miedo y tragó saliva al sentirlos más cerca, su corazón asustado golpeteaba su pecho a un ritmo acelerado, pero se tranquilizó enseguida al darse cuenta de que el "monstruo" que se acercaba no era nada más ni nada menos que su padre, que venía de la Cámara de Gravedad con una toalla alrededor de su cuello, una botella de agua en su mano derecha y su cara de pocos amigos._

_Bra le dedicó una mirada tierna y comenzó a reír y aplaudir de felicidad. "¡Papito papito!" gritó ella lanzándose a su encuentro._

"_¿Qué demonios haces despierta a esta hora mocosa?, tu madre se enfadará cuando vea que andas deambulando sola por toda la casa" le dijo gruñendo._

"_Pero no estoy sola papi... estoy contigo ¿ves?" contestó ella inocentemente señalándolo con su dedo índice._

"_¡YA ME DI CUENTA NIÑA NO SOY CIEGO!" le contestó rojo de furia rompiendo la botella en su puño, Bra tenía la mala costumbre de tomarle el pelo. "¡AHORA VETE A LA CAMA Y DUERME HASTA QUE SE LEVANTE TU MADRE!"._

_Bra ignoró el tono de voz y el gesto, acostumbrada a los modos de su progenitor, lo tomó de la mano y lo arrastró por las escaleras hasta su cuarto. "Papito... ¿me arropas?" preguntó con sus grandes e irresistibles ojos azules desde la puerta._

"_Hmp" dijo él mientas la tapaba con sus cobijas hasta el mentón y murmuraba algo acerca de niños malcriados y de un príncipe rebajado a tarea de mujeres._

_Comenzó a caminar hacia la salida cuando la niña lo frenó. "¿Sabes que día es hoy, papi?" _

"_Hmp" contestó él sentándose en la cama nuevamente y mirando a su hija directo a los ojos. "Feliz cumpleaños, niña" dijo con una pequeña y casi imperceptible sonrisa. _

_Bra le sonrió de vuelta y comenzó a dormirse lentamente... era todo lo que necesitaba escuchar. "Te quiero mucho papi" dijo ya casi soñando._

_Vegeta se inclinó sobre ella y la abrazó suavemente, se acercó a su oído y contestó: "Yo también te quiero mocosa, pero no se lo digas a nadie". _

_-.-.-.- Fin del Flashback -.-.-.-_

Bra sacudió su cabeza y de pronto todo se desvaneció. El dolor era demasiado, él no estaba más allí... estaba muerto... su papá estaba muerto... nunca había sentido tanto vacío, sintió que perdía la conciencia. Alzó su mirada y se encontró con su hermano, su preocupación era evidente y más aún su tristeza, ambos sentimientos filtrados por esos ojos azules y dirigiéndose directamente a los suyos.

Bra se arrojó a él abrazando su cuello y dejando salir todo su dolor en forma de un llanto desgarrador, mojando la ropa de Trunks con sus lágrimas. Él devolvió el abrazo con sus fuertes y protectores brazos, tratando de desvanecer el sufrimiento de ambos y darle fuerzas a esa pequeña que tanto amaba. Se mantuvieron así durante un largo rato hasta que la niña se calmó un poco y dejó de llorar... enfrentando su mirada de nuevo.

"Tengo...snif... frío...snif..." dijo simplemente, entre fuertes e incontrolables sollozos.

Trunks la alzó y caminó hacia la leña que había preparado antes, era la hora, ya no había ningún ki maligno restante que pudiera rastrearlo. Lanzó un pequeño rayo de energía y el fuego comenzó a consumir las pequeñas ramas que había colectado, se sentó sobre el suelo y sin dejar de abrazar a su hermana la tapó nuevamente con su sudadera, frotándola contra su pequeño cuerpo para transmitirle algo de calor.

"¿Mejor así?" le preguntó sin apartar sus ojos de ella.

"snif... sí..." contestó aún sollozando. Silencio…

-.-.-.-

"¿Hermanito?" preguntó en voz baja unos minutos después.

"¿Que sucede?" cuestionó Trunks con tranquilidad, intentando calmarla aún más. No sería fácil hacer que se sobrepusiera a todo lo que había sucedido... y lo que aún faltaba.

"¿Por qué papá dio su vida por nosotros?". Dura interrogante, pero su voz no se quebró.

"Bueno... verás... él quería que tú siguieras viviendo... y me eligió a mí para cuidarte... por eso estamos los dos aquí" respondió dudoso y velozmente, un poco asombrado por el coraje de su hermana. Se imaginaba que estaría muchísimo más sensible ante esto.

"Pero yo no quiero estar aquí si él no está..." agregó Bra tristemente. "…y sé que los demás también..."

"Escucha enana" así era como él la llamaba afectivamente. "Debes comprender que papá y los otros dieron su vida por salvar el planeta, aún sabiendo que no estarían aquí para disfrutarlo..." pausó su voz en un suspiro y siguió diciendo "Él fue muy fuerte y dejó atrás todo lo que amaba, sólo para que tú y yo pudiéramos vivir..." quería detenerse, pero debía continuar, "Y tú, como su hija y princesa de los saiyajin debes ser igual de fuerte, para que esté orgulloso de ti y su muerte no haya sido inútil... ¿me entiendes?" concluyó expectante a su reacción, no muy feliz de haber usado el argumento de princesa.

Bra sólo asintió lentamente y se quedó pensando en silencio durante un largo tiempo mirando el fuego ardiente... su hermano aún estaba frotándola... ¿Acaso no tenía frío? Tenía puesta sólo la sudadera blanca sin mangas y, aunque no temblaba, ella sintió pena por él y lo rodeó con sus bracitos, imitando el movimiento.

"¿Qué haces?" preguntó Trunks abriendo sus ojos en sorpresa.

"Sólo estoy tratando de darte calor, tú también debes tener frío" respondió con irresistible inocencia.

El muchacho no pudo más que sonreír y sostenerla mientras ella le devolvía el favor. '¿Quiénes serán tus verdaderos padres?' pensó divertido.

Bra se detuvo y lo miró con intriga... había algo que ella quería saber... dudó por un segundo, pero se animó a preguntar. "Hermanito... ¿mami también murió salvando a la tierra?".

Sus ojos estaban llenos de orgullo y esperanza, él no quería tener que destrozarla... ¿que le diría? 'No pequeña, mamá murió asesinada por esos malvados seres o en una explosión, ah! y su muerte fue dolorosa' Pfff... por supuesto que no.

"Si, Bra... ella luchó a su manera, pero lo hizo con la misma intención y fuerza que papá... estoy seguro de eso" atinó a decir. Bueno, en realidad no era ninguna mentira, sólo ocultaba la parte fea de la verdad. "Ahora duérmete, debes estar cansada y-".

Era muy tarde, ya roncaba delicadamente en su pecho. Trunks suspiró y decidió que debía hacer lo mismo, la noche aún no terminaba... en la mañana debía ir al campo de batalla y enfrentar la verdad...

-.-.-.-.-

**Continuará...**

**¡Ahí fue el número dos! Espero les haya gustado.**


	3. La muerte

**Bueno, no tengo muchos reviews pero le sigo teniendo fe a mi fic, y así nunca reciba más... LO VOY A TERMINAR PORQUE ME LA BANCO. ¡Cáp. 3! **

**-.-.-.-.-.- La Muerte -.-.-.-.-.-.- **

Los primeros rayos de sol trajeron consigo la luz que tanto había hecho falta en las horas anteriores, despertando a los animales del bosque de su frío sueño y haciendo que lo llenaran de todo tipo de sonidos apenas sintieron que la mañana había llegado.

Filtrándose por las hojas de los árboles, la claridad comenzó a alumbrar los dos cuerpos que descansaban sobre el suelo uno al lado del otro, alrededor de la fogata que horas atrás se había consumido a sí misma.

Bra sintió la calidez del día acariciar su rostro y abrió los ojos aún confundida e incrédula a lo que la rodeaba, deseando que todo lo vivido fuera un mal sueño y que se encontrara en su cama, lista para bajar a desayunar con los demás.

Pero lo primero que vio fue a su hermano acostado con su brazo alrededor de su cuerpo, protegiéndola. Triste ante esa visión, miró hacia el otro lado y se encontró con una extraña criatura observándola, similar a un gato gris salvaje, tan cerca que chocó con su nariz mientras la olfateaba.

"¡AHHHHHHHHH!" gritó aterrada.

Trunks se levantó haciendo que la niña saliera rodando unos metros y se puso en pose defensiva... pero al ver que un pequeño animal salía huyendo hacia los matorrales, dirigió su vista a su hermana.

"¿Por qué demonios gritas así¡Me asustaste!" exclamó un poco molesto.

"Lo... Lo siento" dijo ella apenada dibujando con su pie en la tierra.

Él suspiró y se cargó de paciencia... era muy pequeña aún, debía ponerse en su lugar y entenderla... todo esto era una pesadilla. "¿Cómo dormiste enana?" preguntó mientras se estiraba.

"Ah, sí... bien" contestó. "Oye... hermanito..." dijo mientras se sonrojaba levemente.

"¿Mmmm?"

"Yo... ehh... bueno... disculpa por decirte ayer que eras malvado... tú... no lo eres... ni un poquitito" confesó Bra aún con la vista en el piso y haciendo un gesto con sus manos indicando "poquitito".

Trunks la miró asombrado y algo entretenido al ver que sus mejillas estaban rosadas. Eso había sido algo insignificante para él, pero al parecer su hermana estaba arrepentida. "Te perdono... pero tendré que enseñarte una lección" le dijo con una sonrisa juguetona.

Se acercó un poco y ella salió corriendo, pero la aferró alzándola por encima de su cabeza y dando varias vueltas sobre sí mismo haciéndole cosquillas y lanzándola en el aire una y otra vez, sonriéndole.

"¡Eso no es justo¡Tu eres más fuerte que yo!" rió Bra divertida mientras la bajaban al suelo.

"Oye si te portas mal... tengo que castigarte" se defendió Trunks con una pose de: hey-no-me-diste-otra-alternativa.

"Te quiero mucho hermanito" le dijo ella abrazando sus piernas.

"Yo también enana" respondió acariciando su cabeza.

Pero ese tierno momento pronto fue olvidado, el muchacho se puso serio y comenzó a caminar lejos... Tenía que ver con sus propios ojos lo que por voluntad ajena había evadido la noche anterior y lo que hubiera sido su destino en caso de estar allí. Era su deber, debía enfrentarse a la muerte y pedir disculpas a sus amigos por no haber estado con ellos.

"Espérame aquí" le dijo a Bra mientras se elevaba por los aires. "Ya regreso... iré a buscar comida" mintió con culpa.

"¡No me dejes sola!" chilló la niña poniéndose debajo de él, "¡Me van a comer los monstruos del bosque!"

Trunks suspiró fastidiado y fue a buscarla al suelo, no podía irse así como así, tenía razón, era peligroso que se quedara por su cuenta.

Comenzaron a volar a gran velocidad a una altura impresionante, Bra sonreía. Pero no estaba feliz por la espectacular vista, sino por como había engañado a su hermano. '¿Cómo puedes pensar que te dejaré ir solo a despedirte de todos? Yo también quiero decirle a papi que lo voy a extrañar mucho' pensó.

"¿Por qué sonríes tanto?" preguntó Trunks levantando una ceja.

"¡Porque todo se ve muy chiquitito desde aquí arriba¡Mira mira, parece un hormiguero!" exclamó ella señalando los caminos y los pueblos desolados que iban pasando, con nerviosa y fingida alegría.

"Ajá..." dijo él aún no muy convencido de la respuesta. "Bueno aquí te quedas tú enana, no me iré lejos, ya regreso. NO TE MUEVAS DE ESTE LUGAR... ¿Entendido?" le ordenó aterrizando y dejándola en una pequeña cueva a aproximadamente 5 kilómetros de la ciudad.

Bra cruzó sus brazos molesta, su hermano había arruinado su plan... ¿por qué no quería que fuera con él? .que iban pasandol No podía ser tan malo verlos... ¡estaban como dormidos nada más!. (Demasiado inocente, lo sé, pero tiene 6 años recuerden… y eso fue lo que mi sobrina de 6 años dijo una vez).

'Bueno, dejaré que se vaya y luego lo sigo' se dijo a sí misma.

"Te pregunté algo Bra" repitió Trunks sacándola de sus pensamientos.

"Ah! sí sí... vete tranquilo" contestó ella echándolo con su mano y entrando en su "escondite".

"Mmm" dijo él achicando sus ojos en sospecha. ¿No hay llanto¿Golpes¿Berrinches¡¿NADA?!... 'Mejor me voy antes de que se arrepienta' pensó. Y salió disparado hacia el oeste.

"¡Ahora contaré hasta 1000 y te encontraré!" exclamó ella con sus puños cerrados mirando como su hermano se alejaba de allí. "Uno... dos... tres... cuatro..."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El muchacho se sentía mal por dejarla sola, pero ella no podía ver esto... Aún no había llegado al lugar de la batalla y ya podía ver cientos de cuerpos arrojados entre los escombros, 'Malditos... esto fue una carnicería'.

Había fuego y pequeñas explosiones alrededor de toda el área, tan enorme había sido la destrucción de la noche anterior que 5 horas después aún seguía ardiendo como si hubieran pasado sólo unos minutos.

Cuando por fin alcanzó su destino, aterrizó y comenzó a buscar minuciosamente los cuerpos de los guerreros... si es que estaban allí aún, esa área estaba limpia.

Caminó un par de metros entre las ruinas y vio detrás de unos cimientos el primer cadáver: Krillin. Estaba arrojado con los brazos y piernas extendidos, sus ojos abiertos y opacos sin vida aún parecían expresar el dolor que sintió en sus últimos momentos.

Trunks apartó la vista levantándolo y lo recostó en una zona cercana donde no había nada más que el suelo desnudo. Respirando ruidosamente para contener su rabia, se dio la vuelta y siguió buscando a los demás... uno a uno los encontraba y no siempre en buen estado: huesos rotos, sangre, carne viva, órganos a la vista... todo esto era muy desagradable, menos mal que Bra no había venido con él.

Media hora de trabajo después sólo faltaba su padre, Goku y Goten... 'Goten...' recién había caído en cuentas de que su mejor amigo también había muerto allí... pero debía continuar.

Rodando sus ojos por el lugar, vio algo a lo lejos: detrás de un destruido edificio yacía el cuerpo de Vegeta. Corrió hacia él y se echó de rodillas a su lado, observándolo. Aún tenía puesto su traje de combate azul con sus guantes y botas blancas... pero le llamó la atención su rostro, su expresión era tan relajada... casi como si durmiera.

'No', esto último lo inquietó bastante, debía aceptar la realidad... no pudo más que suspirar tristemente.

"Padre, estoy cumpliendo con lo que me pediste" le dijo con un nudo en la garganta mientras se ponía de pie. Pero sintió el ki de Bra acercándose. '¡¿Que haces aquí¡Por Dios que testaruda eres! Debí imaginarme que me seguirías' pensó negando con su cabeza.

Sus ojos se aguaron mientras volvía a enfrentar al hombre a sus pies. "Lo siento, sé que no quieres que te vea así... sería el colmo" razonó apuntando la palma de su mano hacia su padre. "Vamos a extrañarte papá... sé que te haremos sentir orgulloso... gracias por todo" concluyó formando una bola de energía y disparándola contra él, desintegrando su cuerpo en un instante.

Caminó hacia el lado contrario buscando a su hermana y vio como se acercaba lentamente volando a pocos metros de altura. En cuanto sus pies tocaron el piso, Trunks la tomó del brazo y la arrastró lejos de donde había dejado a los demás. Se detuvo unos minutos después y la miró enfadado.

"¡POR QUÉ DEMONIOS NO TE QUEDASTE DONDE TE DIJE!" gritó furioso estrujando su brazo.

Bra abrió sus ojos asustada y comenzó a llorar de dolor, sentía que estaba por rompérsele un hueso. Él se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y la soltó inmediatamente tratando de acercarse, pero la niña corrió lejos de él frotando el lugar donde la había lastimado y llorando ruidosamente.

'Que estúpido soy, no puedo creer que hice eso' se dijo a sí mismo siguiéndola e interponiéndose en su camino para frenarla. Ella se detuvo y lo miró aterrada dando varios pasos hacia atrás, pero cuando se dio cuenta Trunks ya estaba de rodillas abrazándola. La niña se revolvía en sus brazos, mientras las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

"Por favor no llores... perdóname... no quise lastimarte..." le susurró en su oído, pero ella seguía igual. "Shh... por favor no me tengas miedo... tranquila... no te voy a hacer nada... yo te quiero Bra..." continuó.

"Sniff... yo sólo quería despedirme de papito... sniff" contestó por fin entre sollozos, "...no quería que te enfadaras conmigo..."

Trunks sintió que se le encogía el corazón, ella siempre supo lo que él iba a hacer cuando la dejó en la cueva... la culpa lo invadió de nuevo¿cómo negarle ese deseo a una niña? Era tarde... su padre ya no estaba.

Suspiró y contestó "No estoy enfadado... no quería que vieras todo esto, eres muy pequeña... sólo quiero protegerte...".

"Pero hermanito... también es mi deber estar aquí, ellos dieron su vida por nosotros... no puedo ignorarlos y no despedirme... no estaría bien..." respondió enfrentando a su hermano con el ceño fruncido y lágrimas en sus ojos.

El joven quedó en silencio por varios minutos, Bra era muy inteligente y a veces era espeluznante que una niña de 6 años tuviera pensamientos tan complejos.

"Está bien" dijo resignado. "Pero debes ser fuerte, lo que tendrás que ver no es nada agradable"

Una vez que ella asintió nerviosamente, comenzaron su camino hacia la única zona que faltaba por revisar, y se detuvieron frente un gran poste de color rojo.

"Bueno, tú ve por la derecha y yo por la izquierda. Si encuentras algo me avisas¿De acuerdo?" explicó Trunks soltando la mano de su hermana.

"¡Si señor!" contestó ella haciendo un saludo militar y dándole la espalda.

'Mmm... Esto no será nada fácil' pensó él mientras comenzaba la búsqueda.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bra había caminado mucho y aún no veía nada, sus pies descalzos estaban heridos a causa de los escombros y le dificultaban el paso, así que decidió flotar sobre el suelo.

Aún sin tener éxito, paró por un momento y suspiró mirando al cielo: 'Por favor... permítenos encontrar a todos' dijo mentalmente.

Pero al seguir en cero decidió que comenzaría a regresar, esta vez por el lado opuesto al que vino, y esa idea le valió toda la alegría del mundo puesto que a lo lejos pudo divisar a su tío Goku sobre un pedazo de concreto. Corrió hacia allí y se abrazó a su inanimado pecho, llorando felizmente de haberlo encontrado por fin.

"¡Tío Goku soy yo, Bra!" chilló alegremente. "No te preocupes, yo te llevaré con mi hermanito y los demás" dijo tomando sus brazos y haciendo fuerza para levantarlo. Contuvo la respiración y lo elevó del suelo, comenzando a volar lentamente pero firme.

"Ashh... Creo que deberías comer menos, casi no te puedo levantar... la tía Chi-chi siempre se queja de que comes demasiado... creo que tiene razón" murmuró con la cara roja del esfuerzo.

Cuando llegó al lugar donde estaba el poste ya estaba jadeando y le costaba mantenerse en el aire, así que aterrizó dejando a Goku a su lado y se sentó observándolo mientras recuperaba el aliento. 'Bueno... tú no te ves tan mal... parece que durmieras tranquilamente' pensó con una sonrisa, sabiendo que él estaba en paz.

Una vez que se sintió mejor, se paró y, tomando todo el aire que sus pulmones le permitieron, gritó: "¡ HEEEEEEEERMAAAAAAAAANIIIIIII IIIITTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Créanme, aún muertos podrían haberse levantado del susto... qué digo levantado, ese alarido los habría resucitado... y matado de nuevo de la impresión. Tal es así que Trunks, a varios kilómetros de allí, lo escuchó perfectamente.

'Vaya, vaya, vaya... Los pulmones de mamá' rió divertido 'Mejor no hacerla enojar... quizá tenga su carácter también' y voló regresando hacia ella.

"¿Qué encontraste, Bra?" preguntó poniéndose serio.

"Pues... ¡ENCONTRÉ AL TÍO GOKU!" contestó ella triunfante señalando el hombre a su lado.

Trunks la miró extrañado. "¿Por qué estás tan contenta?".

"¡Porque así podremos despedirnos de él también¿Viste su rostro¡Parece que está feliz!" dijo ella aplaudiendo.

Su hermana era un genio, no había duda, pero también era una niña... y su inocencia e ingenuidad nunca faltaban al enfrentar situaciones difíciles. Se sintió incómodo al recordar la escena de los demás guerreros alineados donde él los había dejado, ellos no lucían tan bien como Goku y su padre... ¡OH NO!: SU PADRE... ¿Que le diría a ella acerca de él? Intentó pensar en una respuesta, pero Bra lo interrumpió con la temida pregunta.

"¿Quién falta, hermanito?" Bra miraba directo a los ojos de Trunks como si anticipara que mentiría.

Él suspiró en derrota y con una mirada sombría levantó el cuerpo de su tío del suelo, llevándolo con los demás.

La pequeña lo siguió y se paralizó al ver la escena: veía una larga fila de cadáveres reflejada en sus ojos. Todos los luchadores que ella conocía, su familia, estaban posicionados cuidadosamente uno al lado del otro, codo a codo en su estado apagado, transmitiendo aún así la misma admiración y respeto de siempre.

Las vísceras la impresionaron, pero fue algo más lo que no pudo pasar de alto y captó totalmente su atención... sangre. Había sangre por todos lados: en el suelo, sobre sus cuerpos, en sus manos, en sus ropas... no pudo evitar sentir nauseas al sentir ese hedor metálico entrar por su nariz y comenzó a tener arcadas de repulsión.

Trunks acomodó a Goku y se acercó a su hermana, acariciando sus mejillas y limpiando las lágrimas que habían empezado a caer sin que ella lo notara. "Te dije que no sería agradable" susurró él aún sin dejar de acariciarla.

Bra alzó su mirada y se puso seria, no era momento de llorar, debía ser fuerte. "¿Quién falta?" preguntó mirando el vacío.

"Papá y Goten" respondió nervioso pero sin titubear, no sabía por qué le estaba mintiendo. "Pero quizás nunca los encontremos... puede que hayan desaparecido en la explosión..." acotó callando al recordar a su mejor amigo.

La niña no vaciló siquiera y caminó hacia la fila de guerreros, exclamando con la voz quebrada: "Muchas gracias a todos... su muerte no ha sido en vano... pueden descansar en paz ahora..." y subió su vista al sentir que su hermano la tomaba del hombro.

"Bien dicho... eso es todo lo que ellos necesitaban oír" le contestó con una sonrisa. Quizás esas cualidades después de todo eran las de una princesa.

Bra asintió y vio como él se acercaba a cada uno, esfumando sus cuerpos y pidiéndoles disculpas por no haberlos ayudado en la lucha. Se sintió mal por él... era su culpa que no pudiera estar allí con ellos... pero a la vez estaba feliz de tenerlo con ella, sin él estaría muerta.

Contemplando el cielo durante unos momentos sintió como su mirada se perdía en esa infinidad... el color azul parecía no tener fin y ni siquiera una nube osaba cortar con su blancura rebelde la perfecta armonía que transmitía el océano celestial.

Cayendo en un profundo trance y concentrándose sólo en sus pensamientos, se despidió de su padre sin que nada a su alrededor pudiera distraerla.

'Papito' comenzó 'estoy bien... no tienes que preocuparte más por mí, Trunks está conmigo... tú cuida mucho a mami y dile que la quiero también. Yo... yo te voy a extrañar horrores... pero te prometo que me pondré muy pero muuuy fuerte así estás orgulloso de mí y puedes restregárselo en la cara a mi tío Goku cuando hable de Pan, porque yo sé cuanto te molesta aunque no se lo digas a nadie... Ya verás, te demostraré que soy una digna princesa saiyajin... pero ahora debo dejarte ir... y no quiero hacerlo pero... adiós papá... eres el mejor papi de todo el universo...' .

Terminó su despedida pestañando un par de veces para despejarse y limpiando unas ligeras lágrimas que no habían caído de sus ojos aún.

Al mirar hacia su hermano, una fuerte punzada la hizo caer al suelo sosteniendo su cabeza.

'¡¿Qué es esto?!' pensó adolorida. De pronto lo entendió: estaba sintiendo un ki... y estaba cerca... no sabía quién, pero era tan familiar...

"¿Qué tienes, enana¡No me asustes así!" le dijo Trunks mientras la sostenía en sus brazos y la sacudía suavemente.

"S...siento una presencia..." respondió la pequeña aún aturdida.

"¿Q...Qué tú qué? No Bra... no hay ningún ki aquí... estás confundida..." intentó razonar su hermano.

"¡No, sí lo hay! Estoy segura... ¡es él!" gritó corriendo desesperadamente hacia el norte.

'Por Dios... creo que se está volviendo loca' pensó siguiéndola de cerca, curioso.

Al llegar a una pila de escombros, la niña comenzó a removerlos ante la mirada compasiva de Trunks. Estaba preocupado, tenía miedo que tantas cosas le hubieran afectado de más, quizás ella necesitaba aferrarse a la posibilidad de un milagro... fingir que su padre aún vivía... quizás él no fuese suficiente para contenerla... Esto estaba mal, Bra no tenía la culpa de lo que había sucedido, lo mejor era regresar al bosque antes de que empeorara.

Pero cuando estaba a punto de tomarla y llevársela de allí, vio una mano asomarse entre los trozos de concreto y no tuvo tiempo de sostener su mandíbula para evitar que colgara hasta el suelo.

Un ki diminuto proveniente de allí se dio a conocer y Trunks se arrojó a ayudar a su hermana a desenterrar el cuerpo.

'No puede ser... tú... tú estás muerto' se decía una y otra vez mientras lanzaba lejos las pesadas rocas.

Cuando por fin el misterioso hombre estuvo al descubierto, el joven, aún en estado de shock, sólo pudo susurrar una palabra:

"Goten...".

**-.-.-.- Continuará -.-.-.-.-  
**

**Ok, sólo estoy empezando, estamos en la introducción.**


	4. ¿Vivo?

**Sigo tipeando como loca. A aquellos que me leen, gracias.  
**

**Disclaimer: Ya lo tienen en los primeros capítulos... NADA es mío. **

**-.-.-.- ¿Vivo? -.-.-.-**

"Ves? TE LO DIJE!" gritó Bra con los brazos cruzados y una expresión orgullosa en su rostro lleno de polvo.

"P...pe...pero... no... no lo entiendo" contestó él aún sorprendido y sin apartar la mirada de Goten.

"¿Qué es lo que no entiendes hermanito?" le preguntó ella inocentemente abriendo sus ojos de par en par, pero su vista se escurrió hacia abajo y comenzó a señalar el pecho del joven tendido en el suelo, exclamando "¡Mira, mira eso¡Está respirando!".

"¡¿EHH?!" fue la única respuesta que obtuvo... pero su hermano no la había escuchado.

Trunks observó con cuidado a su mejor amigo, analizando lentamente con sus ojos su estado general. El traje de combate rojo sólo se conservaba intacto de la cintura para abajo, la parte superior ya no existía, y su vestimenta ahora comenzaba con el cinturón azul que firmemente se sostenía a su cuerpo. Su rostro estaba cubierto de sangre seca, con numerosos golpes y cortes deformando sus mejillas. Siguió contemplándolo y se detuvo en su torso, no necesitaba revisarlo para saber que tenía casi todas las costillas rotas... también estaba bañado en ese tono bordó y tenía las mismas marcas que su cara. Pero... estas eran diferentes... estas se expandían y relajaban en movimientos insoportablemente lentos, llenando los pulmones de aire y exhalando con una irritable... ¿qué dijo¿que se movían?... ¡POR DIOS¡GOTEN ESTABA RESPIRANDO!

"¡ESTA VIVO!" aulló Trunks levantándose con los brazos erguidos al cielo y una felicidad imposible de ocultar.

"¡Es lo que te estoy diciendo desde hace 5 minutos hermano!" protestó Bra frunciendo el ceño un poco enfadada.

Él ignoró el comentario y la levantó en el aire, contagiándole la alegría y haciendo que ambos estallaran a reír por el suceso.

"Debemos llevarlo a la cueva" dijo Trunks bajando a la niña y preparándose para transportar a su amigo. "Bien, aquí vamos" continuó.

Tomó a Goten en sus brazos y comenzó a levantarse del suelo, pidiéndole a Bra que lo siguiera.

Estaban a poca distancia del escondite, pero no querían ir a gran velocidad para evitar que el joven resultara más herido de lo que ya estaba, era mejor tardar unos minutos extras que arriesgar su vida por una estupidez así.

Aún volando lentamente, la pequeña se fatigó en poco tiempo y podía sentir como su vista se nublaba, haciéndola por momentos perder el equilibrio. Intentó seguir en línea recta, pero su cuerpo no le respondía y no pudo evitar perder altura.

"Hey ¿qué sucede?" preguntó Trunks deteniéndose y descendiendo hasta ella.

"No... nada, estoy bien" respondió fregando sus ojos y ofreciéndole una gran sonrisa fingida mientras intentaba retomar la marcha, pero nuevamente se detuvo y sacudió su cabeza al ver todo borroso.

"Súbete a mi espalda y agárrate con fuerza" le ordenó su hermano al comprender que ella estaba agotada.

"No hermanito, estoy bien, yo puedo ir sola... de veras" replicó Bra alejándose un par de metros. Pero volvió a perder altura y paró.

"Súbete enana, es una orden" repitió Trunks al alcanzarla de nuevo.

Ella suspiró y se aferró a la espalda de su hermano mientras él empezaba a avanzar un poco más rápido.

El aire fresco alborotaba su cabello azul y acariciaba sus tiernas mejillas llenas de polvo, revitalizándola; cerró sus ojos para descansar y dio profundas inhalaciones que la llenaban de energía y purgaban todo lo malo, relajándola al punto de provocarle sueño. Sonrió al darse cuenta de algo. "Sonaste igual a papá cuando me dijiste eso" rió la niña entre sueños.

"Ja-ja-ja... excepto que él te dice mocosa" agregó divertido.

Pero no fue a propósito, sí quería criar a Bra como su padre lo hubiera hecho y sabía que tenía algunas de sus frases y actitudes... pero bueno, él sería más cariñoso con ella, le haría sentir como una verdadera princesa... ante todo debía hacerla feliz. Se prometió que la protegería de todo lo que pudiera hacerla sufrir, haría todo lo que estuviera en su poder para asegurarle una vida llena de amor y alegría... Quizás así ella no sufriría tanto por la pérdida y de alguna manera sentiría a su padre vivo en él... era lo menos que podía hacer, era su manera de honrarlo.

Trunks no quería que su hermana experimentara el vació que él tuvo en sus años de niñez cuando Vegeta era extremadamente frío, aún el día de hoy le guardaba cierto rencor… pero no, eso no le pasaría a Bra, la memoria de su padre debía ser la de un hombre amoroso dispuesto a darlo todo por ella.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cuando al fin llegaron a la cueva recostaron a Goten muy cuidadosamente sobre el suelo y Trunks le tomó los signos vitales.

"¿Y¿Cómo está?" preguntó la niña preocupada.

"Muy débil" suspiró él. "Si no hacemos algo no va a lograr sobrevivir más de unas horas".

Bra suspiró también.

Ambos permanecieron en silencio con la vista fija en el joven, tratando de idear un plan o definir qué sería conveniente hacer a continuación. Él obtuvo la respuesta.

"Enana, necesito que cuides a Goten por un rato, tengo una idea" dijo Trunks mirando a su hermana arrodillada en el suelo contemplando a su amigo.

"Mmm... ¿Qué es lo que harás hermanito?"

"Confía en mí Bra, sólo haz lo que te pido" contestó él acariciando su cabeza.

"Es...está bien... pero no tardes mucho" replicó con ojos tristes.

"No te preocupes, estaré aquí lo antes posible". Dicho esto se alejó rápidamente.

-.-.-.-.-

Trunks comenzó a volar a toda velocidad hacia el único lugar que podía salvar a Goten de la muerte: La torre Karin.

Cuando vio en qué estado se encontraba fue la primera cosa que vino a su mente, y sintió el fuerte impulso de ir hasta allí, como si de alguna manera su subconsciente lo empujara a hacerlo.

Pedía una y otra vez que su corazonada fuera acertada. Las semillas senzu eran su última esperanza, si no quedaba ninguna, entonces su amigo no lograría sobrevivir.

Una vez más la destrucción inundó sus pupilas: no quedaba ningún ecosistema sin arrasar. El fuego consumía vorazmente los grandes bosques, mientras los pocos animales restantes corrían desesperados por salvarse, aunque sin un hogar donde restablecerse y con la escasez de alimento que se produciría, sus posibilidades de supervivencia eran muy bajas.

El muchacho se detenía a apagar todos los incendios que podía, pero sabía que cada segundo que pasaba era determinante en la salud de Goten, y tuvo que ignorar todo el caos que lo rodeaba... no permitiría que muriera, debía lograrlo.

Al llegar a la torre, lo primero que encontró fue el cadáver de Yajirobe en el centro de la plataforma. Su cuello roto hacía que la rechoncha cabeza colgara aparte del resto de su cuerpo acostado boca abajo sobre el suelo. Sus ojos inyectados de sangre y sin vida transmitían una gran inquietud, tanta que Trunks no pudo mantener la mirada y se apartó hacia el otro extremo.

Caminó hacia un montón de vasijas y su desilusión se hizo notable al ver que sólo contenían agua. Buscó y buscó por todos lados, pero no había rastro de las semillas. 'Maldición... me equivoqué...' pensó, todo esto era demasiado doloroso.

Se dirigió hacia Yajirobe para deshacerse de su cuerpo, casi arrastrándose por el peso que le agregaba la amargura de haber fallado. Notó extrañado que había algo en su mano derecha que aferraba fuertemente. Se agachó y abrió su puño: era una pequeña bolsa de tela marrón. Aún confundido la tomó y la abrió, encontrándose dentro con cinco de las tan ansiadas senzu. Sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa.

"¡ESO ES¡SOY UN GENIO! Ja-ja-ja" exclamó feliz agitando el hallazgo en el aire y guardándolo luego en su bolsillo. "Muchas gracias amigo, acabas de salvar una vida" dijo a Yajirobe desvaneciéndolo con un rayo de energía mientras le deseaba un merecido descanso en paz.

No perdió más el tiempo y se lanzó al aire regresando a la cueva.

' Ahí voy... aguanta un poco más'

-.-.-.-

Cuando su hermano se fue, la pequeña se acercó al cuerpo tendido delante de él y curiosamente comenzó a examinarlo. Goten era como su otro hermano mayor, y ella lo quería mucho... no era fácil verlo así.

Deslizó suavemente sus dedos encima de los cortes de su rostro como si los estuviera re-dibujando, tratando de imaginar el dolor que habría sentido al recibirlos... debió ser mucho: eran muy profundos y algunos aún sangraban. No se impresionó, pero se sintió mal por él.

Rodó sus dedos hacia sus párpados, asustándose al comprobar lo helados que estaban, y, apoyando su oído sobre el musculoso pecho (sin ejercer presión para no lastimarlo), sonrió levemente al escuchar el bajito golpeteo de su corazón. Se reincorporó tomando la mano izquierda del durmiente en la suya, estrechándola.

"Yo te daría de mis fuerzas si pudiera... por favor no te mueras..." le dijo suplicante.

Silencio.

"AH YA SÉ!" exclamó ella acercándose nuevamente a su cara ensangrentada. "Cuando mami está enferma yo siempre le doy un graaaaaan beso y ella se siente mejor de inmediato, dice que tengo un don para esas cosas" continuó riendo mientras miraba al joven con cara de yo-soy-especial.

E inclinándose sobre él le plantó un largo beso en la mejilla, ignorando el sabor metálico que llenaba su boca al contactar sus labios con la sangre, y se abrazó a su cuello durantes unos segundos. 'Ojalá que sí funcione' pensó.

Pero nada sucedía.

"Oohh... creo que no sirvió... lo siento" agregó triste mientras se recostaba a su lado aún tomando su mano.

"...B... Br...Bra..." masculló Goten dificultosamente mientras encerraba su pequeña mano en la suya, pero la fuerza no le alcanzó para nada más y cayó en la oscuridad nuevamente.

"¡GOTEN!" gritó ella, "¡SI FUNCIONÓ! Que bueno que estás bien... descansa, yo me quedo aquí contigo". ' Veo que mi mamá tenía razón... Ays ¡sí que soy buena! Jijiji ' pensó al caer dormida aún tomada de la mano de su amigo.

-.-.-.-.-

**¿Qué les parece? ¿El beso de Bra salvó a Goten?**


	5. ¿Sobreviví por un beso?

**¡Hola! ****Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron reviews.**

**Disclaimer:** Nada de nada es mío. Estoy cansada de tener que decirlo.

-.-.-.- **Sobreviví… por un beso?** -.-.-.-

Trunks entró en la cueva corriendo y se detuvo en seco al contemplar la tierna escena. Su hermana estaba recostada al lado de Goten aún inconsciente, aferrada a su mano y descansando su cabeza en el enorme brazo que la rodeaba, cuidándose mutuamente.

Se acercó a ella y la sacudió suavemente.

"Enana, despierta... ya regresé" le susurró de cuclillas peinando cariñosamente su cabello azul.

"Mmm... hermanito ¿eres tú?" respondió ella bostezando y fregando sus ojos para despejarse.

"Si, aquí estoy... y traje algo que salvará a Goten" dijo aún agachado a su nivel.

"¿Si¡Qué bueno¿Y qué es?" preguntó con una sonrisa.

Sacó entonces la pequeña bolsa de su pantalón y le mostró a ella lo que había en su interior. La pequeña levantó una ceja y luego abrió los ojos en sorpresa.

"Eso es lo que papi siempre comía cuando se lastimaba entrenando ¿verdad?"

"Exacto. Y hay suficientes para los tres" contestó Trunks sacando una y poniéndola frente a su hermana. "Abre la boca".

Bra obedeció un poco desconfiada y su hermano le dio la semilla. Masticó con dificultad y la tragó. Al hacerlo sintió que un escalofrío recorría su columna, y cuando este se disipó ya no sentía dolor, no tenía hambre, ni frío. Una oleada de energía la invadió y el cansancio la abandonó como si hubiera dormido días enteros.

"WoW!" dijo mirando sus manos cuando se dio cuenta que su fuerza había regresado "Ahora sé por qué papá come estas cosas".

Trunks le sonrió mientras comía una él mismo y luego ambos se arrodillaron al lado de Goten. Su ki estaba un poco más alto. "¿Pasó algo mientras no estuve?"

"Eh... nada importante, casi despierta, pero no pudo" respondió ella simplemente negando con la cabeza.

"¿C...cómo que CASI despierta?" dijo confundido.

"Casi... porque que trató de abrir los ojos y dijo mi nombre... pero se volvió a dormir".

Trunks sonrió ante su ingenuidad... aún pensaba que Goten 'dormía'. Suspiró y puso la senzu en la boca de su amigo mientras lo obligaba a masticarla. Cuando éste la tragó por fin, transcurrieron varios segundos sin que nada pasara y la tensión comenzaba a ser insoportable.

Pero entonces sus músculos se tensaron y sus ojos se abrieron de golpe, sentándose en el suelo y mirando hacia todos lados tratando de adivinar dónde estaba.

Cuando vio a los dos hermanos observándolo fijamente, aún sin entender lo que sucedía, sacudió su mano en el aire para saludarlos.

"¡Hola¿Pueden decirme que demonios suce-" pero la niña colgada de su cuello no lo dejó seguir.

"¡Goten, Goten¡Que bueno que estás bien!" chilló feliz.

"¡Ja-ja-ja! por supuesto que estoy bien enana, no es tan fácil deshacerse de mí" dijo cargándola mientras se ponía de pie.

"Hierba mala nunca muere" acotó Trunks riendo al ver que ya estaba curado.

"Tienes razón primo, lo mismo sucede contigo" contestó siguiendo el juego.

"Touché".

Los tres estallaron en carcajadas y luego hubo un largo silencio incómodo.

"Ejem... ¿Y los demás?" preguntó Goten intrigado.

"Verás..." trató de hablar Trunks, pero su hermana lo interrumpió.

"Todos se fueron al cielo" dijo la niña en sus brazos. "Mi papi y los demás se sacrificaron para salvar la tierra... sólo quedamos nosotros tres".

Goten la miró sorprendido por sus duras palabras y comprobó por la expresión severa y triste de Trunks que ella no mentía.

"Ya veo... ¿y lo lograron?". Él no se incluyó en el grupo de guerreros... si había sobrevivido significaba que no había dado todas sus fuerzas en la batalla, no podría soportar que no hubieran ganado, esa idea comenzaba a atormentarlo.

"Así lo creo, ya no siento ningún ki maligno" respondió el otro joven.

Goten suspiró aliviado y dejó a la pequeña en el suelo, pero ella le pidió a su hermano que la levantara.

"Hay mucho para hacer" continuó Trunks recogiendo a Bra del piso. "No te das una idea de lo que han hecho esos malditos con el planeta".

"Puedo imaginarlo... debemos empezar ahora mismo".

"¡Manos a la obra entonces!" gritó Bra a sus dos protectores.

-.-.-.-.-

Salieron de allí sin decir nada más. Los tres estaban llenos de preguntas e inquietudes que los hacían burbujear por dentro, pero aún no era el momento para enfrentarlas... todo a su debido tiempo. Primero debían salvar lo poco que podía ser salvado.

Alzaron vuelo, pero la velocidad era demasiada para Bra y comenzó a quedarse atrás. Su hermano la sujetó de la cintura y la llevó con él, pero ella no pudo evitar sentirse como una carga y pronto se puso a llorar.

Trunks se dio cuenta y la dio vuelta para que lo mirara. "¿Por qué lloras?" preguntó tranquilamente.

"Snif… snif...porque soy un estorbo para ustedes" dijo entre lágrimas.

"¿Y qué te hace pensar eso?"

"...siempre tienes que andar cargándome para todos lados... soy una debilucha".

"Bra, no eres ni un estorbo ni una debilucha, que te quede claro".

"¿Lo dices de verdad?" cuestionó incrédula.

Goten, que había estado escuchando la conversación, decidió intervenir. "Oye, yo ni siquiera sabía que podías volar... es impresionante que lo hagas sin entrenar".

"Es cierto, ahora que lo pienso yo tampoco tenía idea... ¿Quién te enseñó?" agregó su hermano levantando una ceja, se sintió estúpido, no se había percatado que no era normal en ella.

Bra sonrió tímidamente y se sonrojó un poco. "Aprendí sola" confesó.

"¡¿QUE?!" gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo, deteniéndose.

"Sí, un día mi tío Goku estaba en la casa entrenando con papá y se estrelló en mi balcón... te acuerdas hermanito? Cuando vi que se iba flotando le pregunté cómo se hacía, pero papi le gritó algo así como 'Kakarotto deja a mi mocosa en paz y continua la pelea' y se fue antes de contestarme... así que presté atención y conseguí darme cuenta yo solita".

Silencio.

"E...e...eso está muy bien" reconoció Goten. "Ya verás que cuando practiques podrás volar aún más rápido que nosotros".

"¡SÍ!" dijo ella sonriendo.

"Ya recuerdo ese día… mamá se enfadó porque no habían usado la cámara y terminaron destruyendo todo el frente de la casa".

Su hermano la sujetó fuertemente aún pensando en sus palabras y siguieron su camino sin hablar, deteniéndose en cada lugar que veían para apagar el fuego y salvar algunos animales que estaban atrapados por las llamas.

-.-.-.-.-

Cuando por fin consiguieron cubrir un área suficientemente grande ya era de noche, y Trunks decidió volver al refugio del bosque donde habían dormido la noche anterior. Pasaron sobre una ciudad que no estaba del todo destruida y se dijo que regresaría en la mañana a ver qué podía encontrar allí de utilidad.

Al aterrizar donde estaba la gran roca y los restos de la fogata, le pidió a Bra que fuera a buscar algo de leña sin alejarse demasiado. La niña accedió luego de que su hermano le enseñara a usar su ki para alumbrar el camino y espantar a los 'monstruos' del bosque.

Una vez solos, ambos amigos se sentaron en el suelo.

"Entonces" comenzó Goten rompiendo el hielo "sólo nosotros tres lo logramos..."

No obtuvo respuesta.

"Escucha Goten... lamento no haber estado allí con ustedes para pelear" dijo finalmente Trunks con la mirada fija en el piso.

"Te entiendo, no hace falta que te disculpes... esta vez cada uno luchó de distinta manera". Su amigo suspiró.

"Dime... ¿Qué sucedió allí? Yo sentí tu ki pero mi padre..."

"Lo contaré cuando Bra regrese, y ustedes me contarán su parte".

"¡Pero ella es una niña, no debe saber estas cosas!" contestó Trunks algo molesto.

"Se lo debo, si no fuera por ella estaría muerto".

"¿A... a qué te refieres?"

"Cuando estaba en la cueva inconsciente, ella..."

Un grito ensordecedor no lo dejó terminar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bra se introdujo entre los grandes árboles alumbrando la terrorífica penumbra con una pequeña bola de energía sostenida en la punta de su dedo índice, recogiendo con su mano libre los pequeños trozos de ramas secas que su hermano le había pedido.

Mientras avanzaba, la niña pensaba que después de todo, no estaban tan mal… podría estar enfrentando todo esto sola. Quizás vivir con su hermano y Goten no sería la perdición… pero aún así, se sentía muy triste¿por qué todo esto le pasaba a ella?.

Siguió caminando, tenía mucho miedo, sentía que la estaban observando.

Algo rozó su pierna y ella arrojó desesperada toda su carga al suelo, cerrando sus ojos y corriendo entre los arbustos, tan asustada que la luz desapareció y se encontró en medio de una oscuridad absoluta. Por más que intentó volver a concentrar su ki, no pudo, era distraída por la infinidad de ruidos que la rodeaban, acompañados por brillantes y atemorizantes ojos que estaban por doquier.

Sin poder ver nada, se tropezó con la raíz de un gran árbol y cayó de bruces al suelo. Se levantó frotando su nariz adolorida a causa del golpe y miró hacia todos lados buscando la salida, pero se dio cuenta que estaba perdida.

Comenzaba a perder la compostura cuando nuevamente algo tocó su pierna... y esta vez no lo soportó. "¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" gritó a todo pulmón, llorando.

Al quedarse sin aire se calmó... pudo ver una suave luz. Abrió sus ojos y se sorprendió al notar que el resplandor venía de ella: un aura azul la rodeaba y alumbraba todo a su alrededor.

' Este es mi ki ' pensó asombrada.

Miró el suelo y descubrió lo que la había asustado.

"Así que eras TÚ!" dijo sonriendo.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Goten y Trunks se levantaron fulminantemente y se adentraron en el bosque siguiendo la presencia de Bra, preocupados por ese alarido.

Al encontrarla, la vieron de pie envuelta en su energía, inmóvil y de espalda a ellos.

"¿Por qué gritaste así enana¡Casi nos matas del susto!" la regañó su hermano acercándose a ella.

La niña se dio vuelta levantando sus brazos, mostrándole orgullosa a los dos lo que tenía allí. "¡Miren!" chilló.

Ambos observaron curiosos la pequeña bola de pelo gris que ella tanto sostenía, ahora con sus ojos amarillos bien abiertos y alternándose entre los suyos. Trunks lo reconoció, era el gato salvaje que había asustado a Bra en la mañana.

"Me siguió hasta aquí y yo pensé que era un monstruo... lo siento, me asusté..." reconoció ella un poco avergonzada.

Goten cayó de espaldas al escuchar la explicación y se levantó con una gota de sudor en la frente. "Bueno, al parecer no ha sucedido nada malo... mejor regresemos" opinó caminando hacia la salida.

"Sí, estoy de acuerdo. Bra, libera al pobre animal y vamos al campamento" dijo Trunks.

"Pe-pero... hermanito... él me estaba buscando... yo pensé que quizás... ehh...".

"¿Quizás qué?"

"...quizás... podría quedármelo".

"Nah-ah, de ninguna manera, nt nt, no enana, es demasiada responsabilidad para ti. Todavía no sabemos que haremos nosotros, no tenemos tiempo para pensar que hacer con un gato" contestó él cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho y siguiendo a Goten.

"Por favooooooor…" suplicó ella poniéndose delante de él y usando ESA mirada... LA mirada... (entiéndase, ojos de cachorrito y labios de puchero).

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ya en el campamento.

"No puedo creer que la dejaste quedarse con el gato" dijo Goten golpeando su frente con la mano y negando con la cabeza. "Eres peor que tu padre".

"Oye, tú no puedes decir nada, no viste su carita cuando me lo pidió" se defendió su amigo.

"No, pero vi tu cara de idiota cuando te abrazó por haberle dicho que sí".

"¡YA CÁLLATE!" gritó Trunks sentándose a su lado y mirando a su hermana. "Enana, ven aquí, es tiempo de hablar" ordenó.

Bra tomó a su nueva mascota y la colocó en su regazo mientras se acomodaba al lado de su hermano.

Todos permanecieron callados mirando el fuego.

"Bien" comenzó Goten, "Antes que nada quiero agradecerles por haberme salvado..."

"Debes agradecérselo a Bra" contestó Trunks con una sonrisa, "Ella fue la que te encontró enterrado en los escombros... yo no podía sentir tu ki, te daba por desaparecido".

El otro lo miró asombrado.

"¿Eh? No... Yo no hice nada, mi hermanito buscó las semillas para curarte" explicó la pequeña moviendo sus manos delante de sí.

"Sí, pero si no hubiera sido por ti, yo habría muerto mientras él no estaba", agregó el joven de cabello negro.

La niña estaba confundida.

"No comprendo" dijo Trunks.

Goten suspiró. "Bueno, cuando estaba inconsciente Bra tomó mi mano y me ofreció algo de su energía... y eso me mantuvo con vida hasta que llegaste¿ahora comprendes?"

Los hermanos se miraron sorprendidos.

"Enana... ¿tú hiciste eso?"preguntó Trunks señalándola incrédulo.

"Sí... pero yo pensé que lo que te había salvado era el beso" dijo desilusionada.

"¡¿QUÉ BESO?!" O.o gritaron ambos al unísono.

"...es que cuando te vi mal me acordé que mi mami siempre se siente mejor cuando yo le doy un beso si está enferma... y pensé que eso te ayudaría a ti también... no sabía que darte la mano servía, lo hice para que no te sintieras sólo...". Bra se puso a jugar con una ramita en el fuego.

Ambos hombres la miraron en silencio. En su dulce inocencia había logrado salvarle la vida a Goten. Su hermano rodeó sus pequeños hombros con su brazo y le susurró. "Estoy muy orgulloso de ti".

Ella no respondió, pero hundió su rostro en el pecho de Trunks abrazándolo. Goten quebró el momento fraternal. "Ejem... creo que debemos comenzar por el principio para que Bra pueda comprenderlo todo... y luego completamos la historia" dijo a Trunks. "Está bien... todo comenzó ayer en la tarde…".

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Ahora es cuando se empieza a comprender lo que pasó, por favor continúen atentos... ¡muchas gracias!**


	6. Enterrando Recuerdos

**¡Hola a todos! Me alegra que más gente se haya puesto a leer este fic... y me siento muy agradecida por sus reviews. A ver si les gusta este ;)**

**Disclaimer: Basta de poner el disclaimer. **

**-.-.-.- Enterrando recuerdos -.-.-.-**

_-.-.-.-.-.-.- Flash back -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_Estaba oscureciendo ya cuando los dos exhaustos y sudorosos jóvenes emprendían el regreso a la montaña Paoz, ya habiendo terminado su regular sesión de entrenamiento. Desde hacía tres meses que habían fijado esta actividad una vez a la semana, evitando así que su amistad se cortase por la diferencia de actividades, ya que Trunks había ingresado a la universidad y trabajaba medio tiempo en la Corporación Cápsula, mientras Goten aún estaba en su último año de secundaria. No se veían muy seguido, pero éste día era su escape de todo._

_Al entrar en la pequeña casa, una mujer de cabello negro recogido los recibió con una sonrisa._

"_Que bueno que ya regresaron" dijo Chi-chi comenzando a poner la mesa. "La cena estará lista en unos minutos, vayan a asearse"._

_Los dos asintieron y se dirigieron a la puerta, pero el paso estaba bloqueado._

"_¡Chi-chi me muero de hambre!... ¿Qué hay de comer?" exclamó Goku, entrando en la habitación oliendo el aire y agarrándose el estómago. "Ah, hola muchachos¿Cómo estuvo el entrenamiento?"._

_No llegaron a responder._

"_¿Me puedes decir dónde estuviste hoy Goku¡Llevo horas buscándote para que me ayudes a arreglar unas cosas en la casa!", interrumpió la mujer claramente molesta._

"_Lo lamento mucho Chi-chi, por favor no te enfades, estaba en la casa de Gohan jugando con Pan. Lo arreglaré mañana, lo prometo" dijo él despreocupado. _

"_Mas te vale. Ya no sé que hacer contigo, no logras entender que todavía tienes la obligación de ser responsable conmigo y Goten¡eres un padre de familia!"._

"_Jajaja está bien... como tú digas" rió nervioso rascando detrás de su cabeza._

"_¡No dije nada gracioso como para que te rías! No lo puedo creer ¡Ponte serio!" gritó en tono amenazante apuntándolo con el cuchillo que estaba usando para cortar los vegetales._

_Ambos muchachos miraban la escena desde un costado, preguntándose cómo el hombre más fuerte del universo era tratado así por una mujer... bueno, con ese carácter era mejor ser cuidadoso. _

_Y sabiendo que esto no terminaría bien, Trunks decidió regresar a su hogar. "Bueno... ejem... yo ya me voy"._

"_¿No te quedas a comer Trunks? Hay suficiente para uno más" trató de convencer Chi-Chi, sin dejar de amenazar a su esposo._

"_No tía, muchas gracias, debo irme ya… ¡Adiós a todos!"_

_G&C: "¡Adiós!"_

_-.-.-.-.-.- Fin del flash back –.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Bra acarició al gatito que descansaba sobre sus piernas con ternura; éste comenzó a ronronear clavando suavemente las uñas en su pantalón rosado, demostrando aprobación.

"El tío Goku siempre tiene hambre" interrumpió la peliazul con una risita. "Pero… qué tiene que ver eso con lo que pasó?" preguntó con inocencia, aún mimando al animal.

Ambos adolescentes la miraron extrañados, se la veía muy calmada. 'Espero que siga así' pensó Trunks.

Goten suspiró. "Esa fue la última vez que nos vimos antes de que todo comenzara" explicó, frunciendo el ceño ante la actitud de la pequeña. "La pregunta es que pasó luego..."

Silencio.

"Está bien, es mi turno" dijo Trunks mirando fijamente al fuego.

_-.-.-.-.-.- Flash back Trunks -.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_Al abandonar la casa de los Son, el joven aún podía escuchar los gritos provenientes de la precaria morada: la pelea aún seguía. Pensando en lo absurda que era la discusión que sus tíos estaban teniendo, comenzó a reír mientras avanzaba rápidamente hacia su casa. Decidió que era mejor irse y ayudar a su madre con el experimento que estaba desarrollando, así pasaría un rato con ella como hace tiempo que no hacía, aún era temprano y de seguro estaría en el laboratorio._

_Varios minutos después, sintió un poderoso ki acercándose y varios más en la dirección de la que venía. Se preocupó... no los conocía... y eran malignos._

_Se dio la vuelta para regresar, pero un extraño sujeto estaba flotando a sus espaldas. Tenía al menos dos metros de altura y su piel era de color púrpura; el cabello largo y lacio de tonalidad amarilla descansaba sobre su hombro izquierdo, cuidadosamente amarrado con un lazo. Su ancha nariz era opacada por los enormes ojos saltones que parecían sobresalir de su rostro, como un sapo. Su cuerpo estaba desnudo, pues éste mismo parecía ser una coraza con una superficie irregular que presentaba picos puntiagudos en sus brazos y piernas. Era un ser repugnante, no había duda._

"_¿Quién eres tú?" preguntó el joven con seriedad, sin demostrar perturbación._

"_Vaya... otro saiyajin, sí que son una plaga" contestó la horrible criatura sonriendo. "Bueno, será divertido matarte" agregó. Su voz era casi tan espantosa como él._

"_Responde mi pregunta" demandó Trunks sin prestar atención a lo que le habían dicho._

_Pero lo único que recibió fue una patada en su abdomen. Quedó inmóvil por unos segundos y al recuperarse lo contraatacó con un puñetazo en la nariz. El monstruo se agarró el rostro con las manos y se enfadó aún más al ver la sangre verde cayendo por sus dedos._

"_¡Maldito gusano! Ya no te tendré piedad" gritó enfadado, acomodando su cabello._

"_No la quiero tampoco" respondió Trunks indiferente._

_Comenzaron a pelear a una velocidad impresionante, el sujeto poseía una fuerza fuera de lo común, y si bien Trunks era más poderoso, estaba muy cansado por el entrenamiento de la tarde y no podía dar lo mejor de sí, por lo que de a poco el oponente iba consiguiendo dominarlo._

_Se transformó en súper saiyajin pero la situación era la misma, ya estaba a punto de perder, una bola de energía roja lo aplastó contra el suelo. El gigante se acercó a él y lo levantó del cuello._

"_Ya no molestarás más" dijo ahogándolo._

_Trunks estaba muy débil, intentó derribar a su enemigo con unas patadas en los brazos pero fue inútil, ya no tenía aliento. Dio su último golpe: con sus dedos reventó los ojos del monstruo. Mientras éste gritaba y se retorcía de dolor el muchacho lo atravesó con un rayo._

"_Demonios, casi me matas" le masculló al cadáver que caía hacia el suelo. "Me pregunto quién diablos eres..."_

_Recordó haber sentido numerosos ki cerca de la casa de los Son y los buscó inmediatamente, pero ya no estaban allí, ahora estaban en la dirección contraria... SU CASA. Voló apresuradamente hacia allí sin imaginar siquiera con lo que se encontraría._

_-.-.-.-.-.- Fin del flash back -.-.-.-.-.-.-_

"¿Y luego qué pasó hermanito?" preguntó Bra interesada, dejando a su gatito recostado en el suelo a su lado.

"Llegué y me encontré con toda la casa destruida" susurró amargamente su hermano. "El ki de Goten no estaba lejos pero papá me detuvo antes de ir hacia él y me encargó que te cuidara... por eso es que huimos".

Los ojitos de la niña se entristecieron al recordar a sus padres, Trunks se dio cuenta y la abrazó con suavidad.

"Bueno, mi padre y yo sentimos tu ki peleando" interrumpió Goten. "Pero... supusimos que tú podrías con él..."

"Ya es hora de que tú cuentes tu parte de la historia... ¿no?" dijo de nuevo su amigo.

Él asintió sombriamente y suspiró.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.- Flash back Goten -.-.-.-.-.-_

_El joven de cabello negro había subido hasta su cuarto para asearse como su madre le había indicado, divertido aún por la pelea que sus padres estaban teniendo._

_La verdad era que su papá nunca cambiaría, siempre fue y sería una persona despreocupada que disfruta de la vida sin conocer o importarle las "obligaciones" que un jefe de familia debía tener. A Goten no le molestaba en absoluto, tenía una buena relación con él y no pasaban malos momentos… su infancia fue muy tranquila gracias a su presencia. _

_Mientras buscaba algo de ropa antes de bañarse, escuchó un portazo y varias voces que venían del piso de abajo. Tiró la muda sobre la cama y bajó las escaleras apresurado. Se topó con su hermano, Videl y Pan. _

"_Hola! Qué sucede?" dijo él con curiosidad._

"_Tú tampoco te enteraste?" respondió su hermano caminando hacia el pequeño televisor de la cocina, encendiéndolo. "Deberían estar un poco más informados… miren"._

_El noticiero del canal 7 estaba dando una noticia de urgencia, el periodista estaba claramente nervioso. "…no se sabe cómo sucedió pero la Corporación Cápsula ha sido destruida… se presume que un atentado terrorista fue el causante de la explosión…"._

"_Este no es" interrumpió Gohan cambiando de canal._

_Otro noticiero. "Varios ataques se están registrando en todo el mundo, se cree que una guerra ha estallado porque al parecer numerosas bombas han impactado…"_

_Los presentes observaron silenciosamente las imágenes, Chi-chi rompió el silencio. "Qué ha sucedido? Están Bulma y los demás bien?" _

_Goku no se atrevió a responder. Se volvió a su hijo mayor con expresión seria y dijo "Siento unos ki malignos moviéndose velozmente por todos lados, esto es muy serio, Vegeta aún vive pero está ocultándose… debemos avisarle a los demás cuanto antes"._

_Gohan asintió. Goten intercalaba su mirada en los hombres frente a sí, aún no podía creerlo. "Y quiénes son estos sujetos?" preguntó a su padre._

"_No lo sé, pero debemos detenerlos" respondió él sin mirarlo. "Chi-chi… Videl, Pan y tú se quedarán aquí mientras nosotros vamos a investigar" agregó._

"_De ninguna manera! No voy a quedarme con los brazos cruzados mientras arriesgas tu vida de nuevo!" replicó su esposa con los brazos cruzados, no podría soportar perderlo otra vez._

"_Tiene razón, suegra!" interrumpió Videl. "No pienso dejarte ir sólo Gohan"_

"_Abuelito! Abuelito!" chilló Pan bajándose de los brazos de su madre y saltando a los de Goku. "Yo también voy a pelear como tú"._

"_No Pan, lo siento, no puedes venir. Por favor, les prometo que no pasará nada, quédense aquí, es peligroso que vengan con nosotros"._

_Las tres mujeres asintieron con resignación, era verdad, no serían más que un estorbo para ellos._

"_Tengan cuidado por favor" susurró Chi-chi al verlos marchar. Ellos asintieron y salieron volando de allí._

…

"_No lo entiendo papá, están por todos lados!" exclamó Gohan, deteniéndose en seco y mirando hacia los lados sin saber en qué dirección avanzar._

"_Yo tampoco comprendo… es cómo si se teletransportaran o algo parecido…", el rostro de Goku se transformó. "Ese ki es de…"_

"_Muchachos!" gritó Krillin acercándose hacia ellos velozmente. "Me enteré de lo que sucedió en la Corporación y vengo a ayudar, nunca había sentido presencias de este tipo… son muy fuertes" agregó con tono severo._

"_Lo son. Que bueno que estás aquí Krillin, necesitaremos toda la ayuda que se pueda obtener" dijo Gohan con una sonrisa cómplice, aquel guerrero siempre llegaba en el momento indicado._

_Krillin asintió. "Tardé un poco más porque Maron y 18 se fueron junto al maestro Roshi hacia el templo sagrado, Piccoro y Yamcha están en camino a la Capital del Oeste y…"_

"_Papá! Es el ki de Trunks!" interrumpió Goten señalando hacia el otro lado. "Viene de allá, está peleando!"_

_Goku asintió sombriamente. "No tenemos tiempo que perder. Goten, tú ve con Krillin hacia la ciudad y traten de salvar a la mayor cantidad de personas que puedan de las explosiones. Gohan, ve a buscar a tu madre, a Videl y a Pan y llévalas al templo sagrado, allí estarán a salvo. Yo trataré de encontrar a Vegeta y averiguar qué quieren estos sujetos. De acuerdo?" preguntó, preparándose para partir._

_Todos asintieron, pero Goten se quedó inmóvil. "No vamos a ayudar a Trunks?"_

"_Él puede sólo con ese sujeto, no te preocupes" contestó su padre con una sonrisa._

_El joven no quedó muy convencido pero se fue con Krillin sin protestar, lo que le esperaba era el infierno. _

_-.-.-.-.- Final Flash back -.-.-.-.-_

"Cuando llegamos a la ciudad nos dimos cuenta de que estaban por todos lados… no podíamos solos contra ellos…" continuó Goten amargamente. "Mi hermano volvió diciendo que uno de los monstruos había matado a mi madre y a las demás mientras no estábamos en la casa, y que lo que ese maldito buscaba era la esfera de cuatro estrellas…". El joven contuvo la respiración por unos momentos, la ira lo volvía loco.

Bra estaba llorando, era horrible pensar en la visión de su mejor amiga muerta de esa manera. No podía dejar de sollozar, su hermano la consolaba pero nada parecía calmarla. "No quiero estar más aquí…" dijo suavemente abrazada a Trunks con fuerza.

"Ya hablamos de esto Bra, por favor, tienes que ser fuerte… a mí también me duele lo que pasó… estaremos bien" la consoló él, acariciando su cabeza con dulzura. La pequeña asintió, limpiando sus lágrimas mientras se acostaba en los fuertes brazos de él, tomando una de sus manos.

"Goten… qué más pasó?" preguntó su primo con cuidado.

El joven de cabello negro lo observó con tristeza en sus ojos. "Cuando mi papá se enteró de que querían las esferas fue al templo sagrado, pero volvió diciendo que ya no podrían pedir el deseo y que nos concentráramos en ganarles".

"No podrían pedir el deseo? Y eso qué significa?" cuestionó Trunks confundido.

"No lo sé… supongo que ya habían matado a Dendé…". Goten resopló en fastidio, él tampoco entendía muy bien lo que había sucedido.

"Eso significa que las esferas ya no existen…" susurró el otro fríamente, las pocas esperanzas que tenían de resucitar a su familia habían desaparecido.

Goten asintió lentamente con los ojos oscurecidos. "El resto de la historia ya la saben…"

"Hay muchas cosas que aún no entiendo" agregó Trunks agarrando la manito que Bra le ofrecía. "… quiénes eran, cómo se enteraron… no sé, es muy extraño… cómo las encontraron?… no tiene sentido"

"Bra" dijo Goten con suavidad, la niña volteó a verlo. "Qué sucedió en la Corporación?"

Era la pieza que faltaba. Bra lo observó por unos momentos y su hermano la sentó en el suelo, permitiéndole agarrar a su gatito otra vez. "Yo… no me acuerdo…" dijo agarrando su cabeza, le latía ruidosamente.

"Cómo que no te acuerdas, enana?" interrogó Trunks con el ceño fruncido.

Su hermana negó con la cabeza. "No… sólo recuerdo que papá me estaba cargando y me decía que durmiera tranquila…" hizo una pausa, estaba mareada y aturdida, "…lo siento… no sé qué pasó…".

La mirada de su hermano se suavizó. "Probablemente te diste un golpe… estabas sangrando cuando yo te vi, quizás en una explosión o algo te pegaste en la cabeza…" dijo con seriedad. "…igual no entiendo por qué atacaron nuestra casa… nosotros no teníamos una esfera".

"Puede ser" interrumpió Goten cuando una teoría cruzó su mente. "…que esos monstruos supieran que ustedes tenían el radar del dragón, no crees? Eso explicaría cómo las encontraron".

Trunks asintió dudoso. "Pero no entiendo… cómo se enterarían?" negó con la cabeza resignado. "Hay muchas cosas que no sabremos nunca…" murmuró.

"Hermanito… tengo frío" susurró Bra, temblando por la baja temperatura.

"Creo que es mejor que nos durmamos… mañana nos espera un día complicado" dijo Trunks abrazando a la pequeña mientras se acostaba en el suelo.

"Tienes razón… buenas noches" concluyó Goten, acomodándose cerca de la fogata.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mientras tanto, en el otro mundo…

"Insecto! Si quieres conservar tu vida más te vale que me digas si ganamos o no!" le gritó Vegeta con furia a Kaio-sama, que caminaba de un lado al otro sin saber qué responderle.

"Pero si ya está muerto Vegeta!" rió Goku por unos momentos, pero su rostro se volvió serio al comprobar la frustración de Kaio. "Por supuesto que ganamos… verdad?"

"Así parece" contestó él. Todos los presentes estallaron en euforia.

"Déjame hablar con mi hijo, gordo" dijo el príncipe con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"No puedo hacerlo" respondió él con simpleza.

"A qué te refieres con que 'no puedes'?"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Para los que me pidieron que haga su aparición Vegeta, acá está, corta pero segura... ¡Estén atentos al capítulo que sigue!**


	7. Nueva vida

**¡Hey! Nos estamos acercando a lo bueno, a ver si ya empiezan a comprender el por qué de todo esto...**

**Sepan los admiradores de Vegeta que si bien no es un fic donde se lo desarrolle mucho, juega un papel importantísimo… ya verán.**

**Gracias por sus reviews y los sigo recibiendo con alegría. No los retengo más, acá va…**

**-.-.-.-.-.- Nueva vida -.-.-.-.-.-**

Otro día anunciaba su comienzo dentro de la misma y ya recurrente pesadilla. El latido imparable del universo, ese tic tac enfermizo, seguía marcando el tiempo sin percatarse siquiera de que para los tres sobrevivientes saiyajin no habría regocijo mayor que este retrocediera sus manecillas y los transportara hacia la felicidad, hacia el pasado, hacia su familia.

Trunks y Goten habían despertado casi simultáneamente con los primeros rayos de sol. Bueno, en realidad, "despertado", porque no pudieron pegar un ojo en toda la noche… estaban demasiado trastornados cómo para dormir, las preguntas los perseguían al punto de provocarles insomnio.

Se miraron por unos segundos sin expresar palabra, aún no digerían su nueva realidad… en su típico pesimismo adolescente no parecía haber otra respuesta a este problema que obligarse a tener esperanza, pero eso no era nada fácil.

Sus ojos seguían conectados, parecían transmitirse los pensamientos. Todas esas inquietudes compartidas revoloteaban sus lenguas esperando ser pronunciadas, y si bien habían acordado evitar el tema, no podían hacerlo.

"Cómo es que ninguno de nuestros padres se ha comunicado con nosotros?" preguntó el joven de cabello negro rompiendo el silencio, mientras estiraba sus brazos y piernas fingiendo no estar desesperado por respuestas.

"Lo sé, es muy raro… recuerdo que podían hacerlo con ayuda de los Kaio-shin" agregó Trunks imitando ese despiste, levantándose con lentitud para no despertar a Bra, que dormía colgada de su brazo.

Goten sintió alivio al ver que su primo también estaba interesado en comprender, y decidió seguir el juego. "Creo que aquí ha sucedido algo más" dijo "… quizás-"

"Hmm…". La pequeña peliazul se incorporó suavemente a pesar de los intentos de su hermano de dejarla descansar, interrumpiendo al joven sin quererlo. "Buenos días" susurró fregando sus ojos con un gran bostezo.

"Buenos días" respondieron ambos, abandonando su charla por motivos obvios: no querían que ella escuchara.

Bra alzó al gatito que estaba a su lado y lo acarició mientras se sentaba en pose india, acostándolo en su regazo. "Ahora que me acuerdo, tengo que pensar un nombre para ti…" le dijo con una sonrisa, mirando dentro de sus indefensos ojos amarillos.

"Bola de pelos" bromeó Goten mimando al animal.

Bra hizo una mueca. "Qué feo nombre… tiene que ser bonito!"

"Jajaja está bien… y qué te parece 'cena'?"

La niña le dedicó una mirada asesina. "NI SE TE OCURRA PONERLE UNA MANO ENCIMA!" gritó con todas sus fuerzas, aturdiendo a su primo. Goten la ignoró, se acercó y tomó al gato en sus brazos ante la carita horrorizada de ella. "HERMANITO! GOTEN SE QUIERE COMER A MI GATO!"

Esta vez el volumen hizo que los dos hombres aullaran de dolor. "Por dios! Goten, devuélveselo si no quieres que nos quedemos sordos!" dijo Trunks, intentando recuperar la audición.

Su primo asintió y le dejó el animal a la pequeña. "Pero qué pulmones tienes enana" murmuró sosteniendo su cabeza, aún aturdido.

"Tú te lo buscaste" exclamó Bra con cara sabihonda. "Mmm… hermano?" preguntó volviéndose hacia Trunks.

"Qué sucede?" interrogó este con el ceño fruncido.

"Quiero ponerle un nombre lindo…"

"Y yo qué tengo que ver? Ah... Bola de pelos me gusta mucho" rió su hermano chocando las manos con Goten.

"No seas tonto! Necesito que me digas… mmm". Bra hizo una pausa y se sonrojó ligeramente ante la expresión confundida del joven. "…si es gato o gata".

Los muchachos estallaron en carcajadas y sólo se detuvieron cuándo sintieron que el ki de la niña se incrementaba estrepitosamente.

"NO SE RIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!" chilló roja de furia, haciendo volar algunas piedras y ramitas a su alrededor. Por supuesto que lo que los hizo detenerse no fue el 'despliegue de poder', sino el volumen de aquel alarido.

Una vez que se recuperaron del shock acústico, Trunks se le acercó y tomó el animal en sus brazos. "Enana, sólo estábamos bromeando!" exclamó al ver que Bra alejaba su vista de él. Suspiró en resignación y le echó un vistazo a 'las partes' de la mascota. "Es gata" dijo con una sonrisa cuando los ojos de la peliazul se iluminaban.

"Qué lindo! A ver… tengo que pensar un nombre para ti!" chilló ella feliz. Se detuvo unos momentos a pensar y saltó con alegría cuando tuvo la respuesta. "Ya sé! Te llamarás Chio… qué les parece?" preguntó a sus compañeros alzando a la gata sobre su cabeza.

Trunks le sonrió y levantó su pulgar en aprobación, pero Goten rodó los ojos hacia otro lado. "A mí me gustaba más bola de pelos" murmuró para molestarla, pero Bra lo ignoró mientras bailaba con Chio en sus brazos.

La escena se detuvo de repente cuando un crujido llenó el lugar de sonido: el estómago de los tres hizo un eco inconfundible, anunciando la falta de comida.

"Jajaja… nos vendría muy bien una 'cena' en este momento" bromeó Goten, estrechando los ojos con una sonrisa al ver que Bra se alejaba con la gata y se ponía atrás de Trunks.

"Creo que es hora de que vayamos a esa ciudad que vimos ayer, necesitamos muchas cosas" dijo el joven de cabello lavanda levantando a su hermana del suelo y preparándose para volar.

"Tienes razón, necesito ropa" agregó su primo señalando su look de pordiosero.

"Yo también quiero ropa nueva hermanito! Y unos zapatos!" exclamó Bra radiante por poder ir 'de compras'.

"Está bien, está bien…" respondió Trunks levantando vuelo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En cuestión de minutos llegaron a aquella ex urbanización; no era una de las capitales pero sin duda podría haberlo sido, sus dimensiones eran enormes. Se la veía en general bastante demacrada, pero sospechosamente aún poseía una parte de ella intacta. Al parecer, los monstruos no le habían prestado mucha atención, en realidad, los jóvenes luego comprendieron que esos malditos la habían atacado por el simple hecho de destruir y no buscando algo específico. Eso fue lo que más les molestó.

Por fortuna para ellos el área comercial no había sufrido grandes daños, mas bien era el sector de viviendas que estaba totalmente destrozado… les shockeó de sobremanera, eso explicaba por qué no se veía un alma viva en toda la zona, el enemigo había operado en la noche, escogieron cuidadosamente su objetivo: sabían que todos estaban en sus casas.

Los tres saiyajines caminaban con cautela las calles sepulcralmente silenciosas, cruzándose de tanto en tanto con los desagradables cadáveres en descomposición de los ciudadanos que allí solían habitar. Por respeto a ellos y a sí mismos, Trunks y Goten se dedicaban a desvanecerlos uno por uno, mentalizando lo injusta que había sido esa partida prematura por manos extrañas. Niños, ancianos, adolescentes; de toda edad y raza los cuerpos estaban allí tirados sin vida, por culpa de algo que nunca llegaron a entender.

Luego de un rato alcanzaron un local de la avenida principal que llamó la atención de Bra. "Aquí hermanito! Aquí!" exclamó ella, arrastrando a Trunks con fuerza hacia dentro de la tienda de ropa.

Los muchachos ingresaron desganados y miraron a su alrededor con intriga. "Oye… aquí sólo hay cosas para niñas!" dijo Goten con una gota de sudor en la frente.

"Y qué esperabas? Soy una niña" respondió la peliazul con una sonrisa, entregándole a Chio.

Las paredes estaban empapeladas de rosado, con unas florcitas pequeñas en su superficie de color amarillo pastel. El piso alfombrado –también de rosa-, delataba sin lugar a dudas junto con los maniquíes miniatura y los accesorios fashion, que la tienda no vendía ninguna prenda masculina ni por error. En el recinto había tres percheros y varios estantes a la derecha, llenos de ropa, mientras que en la izquierda se alzaba un expositor de zapatos y carteritas.

La niña corrió hacia la derecha con emoción inocultable; su hermano la observaba en silencio mientras ella se probaba algunas cosas y las iba dejando sobre uno de los mostradores, dando a entender que iba a llevárselas. Por fin salió del vestidor con un grito triunfal.

"Bueno, ya está!" chilló feliz. Trunks se volvió a verla y sonrió de ternura al ver su atuendo. Tenía puesta una pollera roja tableada, una camisita blanca de mangas cortas estilo princesa y unos calcetines cortos. "Ah! Me olvidaba los zapatos" rió nerviosa agarrando del expositor dos pares: uno negro y uno rojo. Y por las dudas se llevó unas zapatillas deportivas también.

"No quieres nada más?" preguntó Goten en tono burlón al ver la bolsa enorme que su prima llenaba con las adquisiciones.

"Si necesito más podemos volver" replicó ella, feliz al ver que su hermano -totalmente embelesado- la ayudaba a guardar las cosas.

"Ahora vamos a buscar algo para nosotros, no te parece?" le dijo el joven a Trunks. "O quieres seguir con estos harapos?"

"Tienes razón" concordó él "Bra, tenemos que irnos a otro lugar".

"Pues vamos!" sonrió ella entregándole la pesada carga, ignorando sus ojos estrechos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Siguieron su camino hasta llegar a un centro comercial. El enorme edificio estaba semi-destruido; si bien la infraestructura aún se mantenía en pie, el piso estaba lleno de cristales rotos, ya que las puertas de vidrio y las ventanas habían estallado, como si una onda explosiva las hubiera hecho colapsar. El cartel luminoso de la entrada colgaba peligrosamente sobre uno de sus lados, listo para caer en cualquier momento, por lo que Goten y Trunks lo quitaron de allí y lo arrojaron lejos.

Ingresaron con sumo cuidado, Bra en los brazos de su hermano con Chio, y los muchachos flotando al ras del suelo para evitar cortarse. Primero fueron a buscar ropa, ya no soportaban más andar así. Pasaron de largo por el supermercado, regresarían allí más adelante para abastecerse.

Al alcanzar uno de los locales de vestimenta informal los tres entraron de inmediato sin vacilar. El sobrio ambiente, cuyas paredes eran azules y la alfombra negra, contaba con una infinidad de prendas para escoger. Tantas eran, que Bra se emocionó y comenzó a buscarle el atuendo ideal a cada uno de ellos. Por raro que sonase, la niña había escogido a la perfección.

Para Trunks: un jean desgastado color azul-verdoso, una camiseta negra sin mangas ajustada al cuerpo y una chaqueta de cuero del mismo color. Para Goten: un pantalón deportivo color oscuro, una camiseta blanca manga larga y una sudadera de color verde. La peliazul gritó con emoción al ver que sus creaciones agradaban a los modelos.

"Cómo se nota que vivías de compras con mamá" dijo Trunks divertido mientras escogía un par de cosas más ('cosas' boxers baba).

"Sí que sé de moda, verdad?" agregó ella en tono orgulloso. "Les queda muy bien, no crees Chio?" le preguntó a su mascota, la gata maulló en afirmación.

"Bueno, creo que ahora debemos ir a buscar víveres… me muero de hambre" dijo Goten, peinando su cabello con los dedos mientras se miraba al espejo.

"Y unas cápsulas" asintió Trunks.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Al entrar al supermercado Bra saltó dentro de un carrito junto con Chio. "Vamos!" exclamó con alegría. Su hermano asintió y empezó a recorrer los pasillos, deteniéndose una y otra vez para cargar provisiones, algo que no emocionaba mucho a la pequeña.

Mientras Trunks estaba en busca de cosas aún sin especificar, su primo sonrió con malicia y tomó el control del 'vehículo', corriendo a toda velocidad y subiéndose a él junto a la niña, gritando con ella entretenido al sentir el aire despeinándolos. Goten hacía ráfagas contra las góndolas para ir doblando en los pasillos, ambos reían descontrolados… hasta que se estrellaron contra el expositor de vegetales y salieron despedidos hacia el suelo, deslizándose unos metros hasta los pies del joven de cabello lavanda.

"Goten ten cuidado, no lastimes a la enana" dijo él con los ojos estrechos mientras buscaba otro carro y comenzaba a llenarlo de comida.

"No pasa nada jajaja, no seas tan amargado!" rió el otro rascando su cabeza, un reflejo que había heredado de su padre.

"Otra vez!" chilló Bra zamarreando el pantalón de su primo.

"Tu hermano no quiere que juguemos con el carro" explicó Goten. Al ver que sus ojos azules se llenaban de tristeza agregó: "Pero no dijo que no podíamos divertirnos, verdad?". La alzó sobre sus hombros y comenzó a correr de un lado al otro, doblando abruptamente en las esquinas como si fuera una montaña rusa.

"Arre Arre!" decía Bra tirando suavemente de sus cabellos negros para que apurara el paso. Chio estaba en el suelo observando la escena sin entender nada, maullando sin cesar al notar que nadie le hacía caso.

Trunks la levantó del suelo con un suspiro. "A ver bola de pelos, vienes conmigo si te callas".

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Goten estaba exhausto, había corrido sin parar durante más de una hora y Bra seguía pidiéndole jugar.

"Vamos Goten! Por favor" pedía la pequeña con puchero.

"Lo siento… enana… ya no puedo… correr más…" dijo el joven respirando ruidosamente para recuperar el aliento.

La niña se entristeció pero salió corriendo hacia su hermano, que estaba en otro de los pasillos con tres carros totalmente llenos de comida y elementos indispensables. "Hermanito?" interrogó Bra curiosa, revisando lo que iban a llevar.

"Qué pasa?"

"Te acordaste de las cosas de Chio, verdad?"

"De qué cosas me hablas?"

"Pues de su caja de arena, su alimento, su collar, su cuna…" enumeró ella inocentemente.

"No… per-"

"Yo lo busco entonces! No te preocupes!". Y dicho esto salió disparada hacia otra de las góndolas, cargando lo que creía necesario y unas 'cosas extras'. Entre ellas, gomitas y cepillo para el cabello, un espejo, perfume, esponja, patitos de hule y su shampoo preferido. Trunks la observaba con una gota de sudor en la frente, pero no iba a decirle que no, si tenían que comenzar de nuevo por lo menos le daría el gusto de ponerse cómoda.

Goten se levantó del suelo y caminó hasta su primo, que estaba bastante pensativo. "Ya encontraste las cápsulas?" preguntó expectante.

Trunks asintió. "Sólo una casa pequeña, pero creo que será suficiente…" dijo con seriedad y la mirada perdida.

El joven de ojos negros levantó una ceja. "Trunks, te sientes bien?".

El otro sacudió la cabeza para despejarse. "Goten, de verdad crees que podremos vivir así? Quiero decir, solos? Dime lo que realmente piensas"

La pregunta lo tomó por sorpresa, se detuvo a analizarla. "Pues… no será fácil…" concordó él, disgustado por aceptarlo. "Pero tenemos que hacerlo por los demás".

Su primo sonrió con desgano ante la coincidencia. "Eso mismo le dije a Bra hace dos días…"

"Hermanito ya terminé!" chilló la pequeña acarreando sus compras con dificultad. "Ya nos vamos, verdad?"

Ambos asintieron. Cargaron como pudieron su equipaje y regresaron al bosque sin fijarse en nada más, ya estaba anocheciendo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Decidieron que lo mejor era instalarse allí, la ciudad les traía malos recuerdos, era muy deprimente; además, esta zona era bastante tranquila y tenían un lago cerca dónde divertirse. A Bra parecía gustarle mucho su nuevo ambiente, era el hábitat natural de Chio, era perfecto, era su nuevo hogar…

Trunks activó la cápsula y la arrojó en una zona despejada. Luego de unos momentos el humo se disipó y la precaria morada apareció ante sus ojos… pequeña pero confortable, sería perfecta para ellos tres. Ingresaron con emoción.

Sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa al descubrir que era un mono-ambiente. La sala principal se dividía en tres sectores: a la derecha, un sofá-cama de color crudo y un closet; a la izquierda, una mesa de madera pintada de amarillo con cuatro sillas del mismo color. Adelante, en el fondo de la habitación, estaban la cocina y el refrigerador, junto con el lavabo y un desayunador de metal oscuro.

"Realmente ES pequeña…" dijo Goten con una risa nerviosa.

"Yo mas bien diría que es… acogedora" replicó Trunks en tono sarcástico.

"A mí me gusta!" exclamó Bra recorriendo el lugar con Chio en brazos, pero luego sus ojos se estrecharon. "Y dónde está el baño?"

Su hermano caminó hasta la cocina y divisó una puerta al costado del desayunador. "Aquí es" dijo mirando en su interior. "Tiene bañera y todo"

"Siiiii! Para jugar con mis patitos!" chilló la peliazul. "Me puedo bañar ya, hermanito?" preguntó con una sonrisa.

"Pues… sí, luego tenemos que cargar el tanque de agua pero el lago está aquí cerca, no hay problema" respondió Trunks.

"Pero te apuras enana porque yo también quiero bañarme" agregó Goten vaciando las bolsas de comida sobre la mesa.

"Dame mis patitos" demandó ella ignorando lo que le habían dicho.

"Puedes jugar con tus patitos mañana!" gritó él enfadado.

"Tú puedes bañarte mañana también!"

"Trunks controla a tu hermana" gruñó el joven, pero su primo no lo escuchó, ya estaba llenando la tina para la pequeña.

La niña le sacó la lengua y se cruzó de brazos, corriendo hasta el baño y pidiéndole a su hermano que le trajera los juguetes. Este le hizo caso y los tomó de la bolsa ante la mirada fastidiada de Goten. "Qué miras?" le dijo con los ojos estrechos.

"Miro cómo malcrías a esa enana" murmuró él mientras acomodaba los víveres en el refrigerador. Trunks frunció el ceño y se encogió de hombros, llevándole a Bra sus cosas.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Trunks y Goten terminaron de acomodar las cosas media hora después, ya habiendo comprobado que el sofá se transformaba en una cama suficientemente grande para los tres y que también había cobertores en el armario. El joven de cabello negro se dedicó a cocinar unos trozos de carne y arroz, mientras su primo intentaba convencer a Bra de que saliera de la tina; la niña ya estaba arrugada como una pasa de uva.

"Vamos Bra, tienes hambre verdad?" dijo su hermano de cuclillas frente a la bañera repleta de espuma, con los patitos de hule flotando en la superficie.

"Un ratito más…" pidió ella con ojos de cachorrito, tomando un poco de espuma y colocándola en el mentón de Trunks. "Mira hermanito! Tienes barba jeje"

'Esta niña… con razón papá siempre decía que sí' pensó él. Sacó fuerzas de algún lugar desconocido y negó con la cabeza. "Es hora de comer, no voy a discutirlo más" respondió con seriedad, Bra tendría que tenerle respeto.

La niña bajó la vista con decepción y asintió. "Está bien…" susurró levantando los brazos para que la alzaran.

"Tú sabes hacerlo sola Bra, aquí te dejo las toallas y te espero afuera" concluyó su hermano, cerrando la puerta detrás suyo.

Ella ahogó un sollozo. 'Mami siempre me ayudaba' pensó con tristeza, pero se alentó cerrando los puños. 'No, yo puedo sola!'. Se puso de pie y tomó una de las toallas, tapando su cuerpito con ella. Luego quitó el tapón y vació la tina, rescatando a sus patitos de hule de la 'terrible succión' que podría haberlos hecho desaparecer para siempre según su imaginación. Hizo un turbante en su cabeza con la otra toalla y arrojó su ropa dentro del canasto, abriendo la puerta y mirando a su hermano con una sonrisita. "Ya está" le dijo con dulzura.

Trunks la levantó en sus brazos. "Muy bien, ahora a cambiarte" continuó, llevándola hasta el armario y dejándola sola para que se vistiera. El joven caminó hasta la cocina y suspiró cansado al sentarse sobre la mesada. "Pensé que esto sería más fácil" murmuró a su primo, que estaba volteando la carne sobre la plancha.

"No es que sea difícil… el problema es tu herma-" respondió Goten, interrumpiéndose abruptamente y estallando en carcajadas.

"De qué te ríes?" preguntó Trunks mirando hacia los lados.

"Tienes espuma en la cara jajajaja"

El joven de cabello lavanda se limpió apresuradamente, sonrojado por no haberse dado cuenta antes. "Ya deja de reírte Goten! No es gracioso" gruñó él, alejándose hasta la mesa.

"A ti no te parece gracioso… ESO ES DISTINTO" continuó el otro.

Antes de que Trunks contestara la burla, Bra corrió hasta él dando brincos y trayendo unas cosas en su mano. Tenía puesto un camisón sin mangas de color blanco, que en el pecho exhibía una mariposa multicolor, y estaba descalza. Se sentó sobre sus piernas y le entregó los objetos. "Hermanito, me peinas?" dijo hamacando sus pies.

Su hermano abrió los ojos de golpe. "YO? Enana, no sé cómo hacerlo… no te puedes peinar sola?" cuestionó él con desgano.

"Mami solía peinarme en las noches…" susurró ella mirando el piso con nostalgia, luego se bajó y tomó el cepillo que tenía él en su mano. "Está bien… yo lo hago… vamos Chio" agregó sin emoción. La gata se arrojó al suelo desde la mesa y la siguió.

Trunks la observó con culpa mientras se iba, si bien quería que Bra fuera independiente y le obedeciera no podía tratarla como una adulta, no lo era. Suspiró decidido. "A ver… puedo intentarlo" dijo rodando los ojos mientras la levantaba en brazos. La peliazul chilló emocionada abrazándose al cuello de su hermano.

Una vez que terminaron fueron a la cocina, un agradable aroma se desplegaba por todo el aire… a los Briefs se les hizo agua la boca.

"Huele delicioso Goten!" halagó Bra con los ojos fijos en la comida. "Falta mucho?"

"Ya está listo" dijo él agarrando los platos y llevándolos a la mesa.

Los tres juntaron sus manos con una sonrisa "Gracias por la comida!" exclamaron. Acto seguido comenzaron a devorarla.

La niña hizo una mueca de asco al morder la carne. "Fuchi! Esto está horrible!" se quejó, escupiendo el alimento y limpiando su lengua. Los otros dos la imitaron.

"Qué asco Goten! Qué demonios le pusiste?" dijo Trunks tapando su boca.

"Yo no voy a comer esto" agregó Bra alejando su plato.

"Bueno… nunca dije que supiera cocinar" se defendió el joven de cabello negro. "No está tan mal…" fingió probando otro bocado. Su rostro se puso azul de repulsión. "Es verdad: está horrible" concluyó "Lo siento".

"Ni modo, a ver que más hay" suspiró Trunks caminando hacia la heladera. "El arroz está bien, verdad?" preguntó con los ojos estrechos.

Bra lo probó y asintió. Su hermano sacó entonces unos paquetes del refrigerador "Salchichas o hamburguesas?"

"Hamburguesas!" exclamaron ellos desde la mesa.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mientras tanto: En el otro mundo…

"Responde mi pregunta gordo!" gritó Vegeta. "Por qué no puedo hablar con mi hijo? Si me estás mintiendo…"

"Vegeta cálmate" tranquilizó Goku "Lo que dice Kaio-sama es verdad, ya no puede comunicarnos con la Tierra…"

Bulma y los demás emitieron un grito apagado de sorpresa. La peliazul se adelantó furiosa, acorralando al guerrero con el ceño fruncido. "Más te vale que nos expliques qué sucede Goku! no entendemos nada!".

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Estoy segura de que Bulma no es la única que no entiende nada.**

**Estén atentos/as mujeres/hombres! Pronto se viene el Cap.8… y el misterio se revela.**

**Un beso.**


	8. AVISO

Queridos/as amigo/as:

Estoy muy feliz de comentarles que estoy trabajando en los capítulos que siguen de mis 3 fanfics. Muchas gracias por su infinita paciencia (infiniiiiiita) y sus reviews.

Este post lo hago no solo para decirles que estén atentos, sino para hacer pública mi respuesta a un comentario que recibí en el fanfic "Olvido", del usuario "Emperatriz". El comment decía lo siguiente:

"que perdida de tiempo, la verdad nunca he criticado un fic así de frente pero este pues...

para empezar, enrrollaste las cosas demasiado, cuando Bra existe gohan ya está casado y con hija asi que que mal, y si ibas a mezclar asi las cosas al menos pon un aviso de "posible UA" además, sabes lo que es un OOC? pues Out of Character, para tu informacion, y es lo que hiciste, y para rematar, duela a quien duela, Videl es y será la mujer, compañera, esposa y amante de gohan porque a toriyama asi le dio la gana que sea, y es PERFECTA para él, y Pan es su Unica hija, su tesoro mas grande y la adorada nieta de Goku,arda a quien le arda,

quejas? con Akira Toriyama-Sama..."

Mi respuesta es la que se presenta abajo, y la hago pública para que todo aquel que intente frenar el proceso creativo de CUALQUIER autor, sepa que está en un lugar medio complicado para hacerlo.

"Lamento que creas que es una pérdida de tiempo, pero igualmente agradezco que lo hayas desperdiciado todavía más en el comentario. Que te tomes la molestia habla bien de vos.

Ahora, está claramente estipulado que esto es un universo alterno, y por el tipo de página en la que estás, no deberías indignarte tanto por ello. Dejando de lado que das por entendido que soy YO la autora del fanfic -cosa que si hubieras leído con cuidado no haría falta remarcar, pero ya está- no puedo pasar por alto que hablás de un OOC...

Perfecto, ¿a dónde pongo el aviso para eso? No vaya a ser cosa de que más editores vengan a analizar la narrativa y estructura del fic y me demanden, o me quiten el título, o me insulten, o algo así, a mí, que soy nada más la traductora y más importante, una FAN de este animé.

Esta es una página para explotar la imaginación y aplicarla en lo que más les guste. Acá se genera contenido simbólico que forma la cultura de fans, y, por lo menos desde mi parte, no me parece lógico ir señalando a los demás fics sobre cuál sigue la línea o no. En esta página no hay protocolo de escritura, en cuanto a contenido se refiere. Me encantaría que existiera sobre gramática.

Aparte de agradecerte nuevamente, te doy una devolución a tu crítica. Akira Toriyama estaba ocupado como para atenderme, pero me mandó un fax que decía lo siguiente y creo que es magnífico:

Si no te gusta, no leas.

Abrazo."

Muchas gracias por su atención y nos estamos leyendo MUY pronto :)


End file.
